Total Drama Thorobi Island
by Thorobi
Summary: (Collaboration) Join Thor and Obi as fourteen teenagers battle it out for supreme dominance on a season like no other! With a rivalry between hosts, a 50 000 dollar rivalry to be exact, and never-before-seen twists like the Team Captain vote and the Idol Hunt Challenge, this season is anything but ordinary. (Competitors remaining: 11/14)
1. I Know Science, McFly

"It's a competition unlike any other!" A voice said from off-screen.

"This season, not only will the contestants be doing battle, but the hosts as well!" Another voice said.

Two young men stepped in front of a curious background. On both sides, there were the images of seven unique teens. However, on the left, the backdrop was a harsh yellow. At the top, the words Team Thor were displayed in a striking black font. On the right, the backdrop was a royal purple. In a royal font, Team Obi rested at the top.

"I'm Thor," the young man standing under the Team Thor backdrop said. He was tall, albeit scrawny, dressed in a formal tuxedo. His dark hair reached down to his chin. He was, for no apparent reason, wearing shades.

"And I'm Obi," the other young man, the one standing under the Team Obi backdrop said. This young man was muscular, tall, and had short curly hair on top of his head and buzzed sides. He wore a black ECKO shirt with a rhino on it. He also wore black flats shoes and khaki pants.

"And this is what happens when two hosts believe that they can create a better team," Thor finished. "Two teams, the seven members of which were painstakingly handpicked by us."

Obi added, "The format is the same. Both teams compete in a challenge, then the losing team must vote off one of its own."

"And in order to keep the teams in top condition," Thor stated, "At every elimination they go to, we, the Team Captains, will cast a vote for the member who we think contributes the least to the team."

Obi finished with, "To make things interesting, the Team Captain of the team whose member wins will net fifty thousand dollars, in addition to the winner receiving the usual cash prize."

"All of this should make for an amazing season! So let's kick off this season right now on…" Thor trailed off.

"Total!" Obi shouted.

"Drama!" Thor shouted.

"Thorobi Island!" They said together. The camera instantly zoomed out to show that the two were situated on an island in the middle of the sea.

* * *

 _-Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous (Obikinoah Rendition)-_

Obi and Thor are talking, and the camera pans out to the rest of the island

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (right now!)_

Tico is walking with Aveline, who is stopped by Lucifer. He starts walking with her and Tico sighs.

 _You guys are on my mind (right now!)_

Lucifer pushes Aveline off a waterfall and turns to hold Benita's hand.

 _I figured out what I wanted to be (not now!)_

Vladimir walks over to Lucifer and Velvet follows.

 _And I think the answer is plain to see (not now!)_

Velvet pops a marshmallow in her mouth and is shot with another. Dale is seen holding a marshmallow gun.

 _I wanna be famous (famous!)_

Jin pushes Dale and Lucifer laughs. He smiles at Jin and Jin shakes her head.

 _I wanna live close to the sun (alright!)_

Ruslan is talking to Bora and she moves to the left as Ruslan points. A piano falls from the sky to where Bora was previously standing.

 _Pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (not right!)_

Jonas is sitting on the piano, but picks up his lyre and continues to sing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way (no way!)_

Wallace is seen with one of his inventions, and Aveline holds her own. Wallace's explodes and he yells, throwing it at Ophelia.

 _I'll get there one day (today!)_

Ophelia screams and runs from the rubble. She runs to Dior and points to the explosion. Dior blinks and walks away.

 _I'll get there one_ _daaaaaay!_

Jin stands in front of Velvet and faces Lucifer, who has Vlad behind him. Jin and Lucifer shake hands. The camera pans out, showing both crossing their fingers. Thor and Obi shake hands, then look at the camera.

 _(Whistling and guitar riff)_

The camera pans upward to show the season's title: _Total Drama Thorobi Island._

* * *

"Our teams will be arriving soon," Obi explained as the hosts got onto seadoos on opposite sides of the dock. "We'll be introducing them on opposite sides of Thorobi Island so they don't see each other until the first challenge, which-"

"Sweet mother of pearl, that's cold!" Thor interjected, having just mounted onto his seadoo. He had inexplicably changed into Hawaiian clothing. "Who's idea was it to use these?"

"Janet from production," Obi said.

"Curse you, Janet!" Thor declared. "...Were you saying something?"

"Nothing," Obi muttered. "Let's go there now."

* * *

The scene skipped forward; Thor was dismounting from his seadoo. "Last time I ever use one of those," he griped.

He noticed the camera and gave an awkward smile. "Oh! Uh… Well, this season, my team will storm the competition! Get it? Because… Thor… Thunder?" He sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, Team Thor's all about diversity. That's why I have members from every continent except Antarctica."

He spotted a boat coming in. "It looks like my first team member is coming in! Let's say hi!"

A teenage caucasian boy stepped onto the dock. He had stringy orange hair and freckles. He wore a red tee-shirt which exposed his noodly arms, as well as gray track pants and large, dorky glasses. His expression was one of discontent and he grimaced, showing yellowed teeth.

"Wallace, my man, repping for North America!" Thor raised his hand for a high-five, which Wallace didn't return.

"I'd rather not," Wallace replied snottily. "I'm working on a device which requires all of my attention."

"Right, you're an inventor," Thor remembered, slowly lowering his hand.

"Obviously," Wallace snapped. "Why else would I be doing this?"

 _-Wallace: The Snarky Scientist-_

"Well, your superior intellect is why I chose you," Thor complimented. "Make me proud!"

Wallace rolled his eyes. "When I win, it won't be because I want to please some stuck-up moron who couldn't lead a spoon to a soup bowl."

Thor was taken aback by Wallace's abrasiveness. "Well, all right. Stand over there."

"Gladly," Wallace replied.

Thor continued. "Here comes another boat! Let's see who comes next!"

Onto the dock stepped a frightened girl. She was rather short and rather pale, with short, black hair. She wore a black tank top and white jeans. She looked around with wide eyes, clearly afraid of something.

"Ophelia!" Thor greeted with a smile.

"Eek!" Ophelia instantly took three steps backward before realizing she had nowhere to go. Slowly, she stepped forward. "...Hi."

"Ready to kick some butt and take some names?" Thor asked her enthusiastically.

Ophelia said nothing, fearful.

 _-Opehlia: The Utter Coward-_

Thor looked at the camera. "Ophelia here is the Scrabble champion of Australia. She speaks five languages and is working on another!"

Ophelia looked extremely uncomfortable, and was happy to comply when Thor said, "You can stand over by Wallace."

Wallace paid her no attention.

"And another boat is just coming in!" Thor said. "Who's coming next?"

Surprisingly, not one but two people stepped onto the dock- or rather, one stepped out while the other was dragged, unconscious.

The one who was awake was an overweight girl with dark brown skin and dyed blonde hair in pigtails. She wore a bright pink smiley-face shirt and blue jeans. She looked at Thor with concern, and when she spoke, it was with a heavy African accent.

"This boy asked what date it was," she said, "And passed out when I told him."

"He'll come to in a minute, I'm sure," Thor reassured her. "Just leave him over there, Velvet."

He pointed to the opposite side of the dock, and the girl, Velvet, dragged him before walking back over.

"Well, are you excited to be here?" Thor asked.

Velvet nodded. "Definitely." She took out a large bag from her purse and opened it, offering its contents to Thor. "Marshmallow?"

"All right!" Thor greedily snatched a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth.

"Banana. Good choice," Velvet complimented. "I also have strawberry, cherry, blue raspberry, green apple, grape, peach, and yellow fire pepper." As Thor immediately doubled over and started hacking, she added, "But I can never tell banana and yellow fire pepper apart."

 _-Velvet: The Marshmallow Addict-_

"Ugh," Thor groaned. "So, you like marshmallows?"

"Love them!" Velvet answered. "Marshmallows, marshmallow candy, marshmallow chocolate, and of course s'mores."

"Neat. You can stand beside Ophelia and Wallace," Thor said to her. She did.

" _Good as a knight, strong as a rock~_ " a boy sang as he stepped off the boat, strumming what looked like a cross between a banjo and a ukulele. He looked down to see the unconscious boy. " _Thor, there's a dead man on your dock~_ "

"He's not dead, Jonas, but good rhyming!" Thor complimented.

Jonas was a tall Latino boy with sandy hair and an aquiline nose. This wasn't unusual, but his choice in clothing was- a purple and green garment that looked like a sleeved dress, which was tied around his waist with a genuine rope. He strode over and shook Thor's hand.

"Hello, good sir!" Jonas greeted. "Are you the leader of our merry band?"

"That I am, Jonas," Thor replied. "That I am."

"Good show!" Jonas chuckled. "I hope that we may conquer the enemy!" He dropped his voice. "And maybe find a dame."

 _-Jonas: The Jovial Bard-_

"Anything can happen," Thor smirked. "Especially with such a great cast! Which you can stand by if you'd like."

Jonas strutted over. "What a wonderful collection of individuals!" He pointed to Ophelia. "A fair maiden," he pointed to Velvet. "An apothecary," he pointed to Wallace. "And a mage! Lovely!"

"Hey, why am I not a fair maiden?" Velvet huffed.

"Our next boat is arriving!" Thor interrupted their conversation. "Who could be next?"

A young woman stepped out, looking at the sky. She was unusually thin and hair so blonde it was almost white, with fair skin. She was dressed in a red sweater and blue capris. She wasn't watching where she was going and would have fallen in the lake if not for Thor steering her away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said faintly, with a French accent. "I was too busy gazing at the sky to notice. I suppose that's one of the detriments of being a stargazer."

"It's all right," Thor sighed. "But, stargazer? It's the daytime. What are you gazing at?"

Dior said nothing- she was already back to staring at the sky.

 _-Dior: The Spacey Stargazer-_

"Um…" Thor said, off-put. "Are you ready to win?"

"Yes," Dior replied simply.

Thor gave the camera a quick glance. "...How do you propose to win?"

"By voting everyone else out," Dior said without batting an eye. Jonas chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Thor asked him, red in the face.

"Ahem," Jonas pulled out his instrument. " _Why I express my voice through song~_ " He strummed. " _Is to tell you that she's technically not wro-_ "

"Just stand over there," Thor pointed to the rest of the contestants. Dior slowly moved over there, never taking her eyes off the sky.

They were startled by a harsh yell.

"Oh no!" The once unconscious boy said. "Oh no no no no!" He stood up and rushed over to Thor. "Thor! What day is it?"

The boy was short but muscular, with wide eyes. He wore a grey shirt with black suspenders and blue jeans. He looked extremely panicked, and when Thor told him the date-

"No!" He threw himself on the ground. "This can't be happening! I already won! Why am I doing this again?"

Thor's brow furrowed. "You already… what? Ruslan, explain."

Ruslan stood and shook his head. "I won the game already! Like, cheque in hand, back to Russia on a private jet! Then… the plane crashed… I blacked out… and now I'm back? What? I don't understand!"

"Seconded," Wallace agreed.

Ruslan then got an idea. "Oh! Maybe if I just… replicate what happened the first time, and I'll just buy a different jet when I win! Yeah! That's it!"

"All right," Thor nodded. "I'm glad we got this sorted out. Go stand with the others and wait for the last contestant to arrive."

 _-Ruslan: The Possible Time Traveller-_

When he did so, he looked at Velvet. "Oh… I wouldn't get too attached to anyone. You're going to be the first one voted out."

"Is that… a threat?" Velvet asked, more confused than anything else.

"It's a fact," Ruslan shrugged. "You'll mess up in the challenge and we'll deem you dead weight. Four votes to three to one."

"Here comes our final contestant!" Thor announced.

The last contestant, a young Asian woman, stepped onto the dock. She wore a lot of makeup on her pointed and angular face. She wore a purple shirt and black spandex pants, as well as expensive jewelry.

"Jin Kobayashi," Ruslan sneered at her. "My old foil."

Jin looked confused. "I don't know you."

"You will," Ruslan said.

Jin now looked even more confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Hi, Jin!" Thor interrupted. "Jin's a world-famous poker player. She's the top-ranked teenager in the world. She's a household name in Japan, where she currently resides."

"Thor," Jin greeted curtly. She turned back to Ruslan. "Explain yourself now."

Ruslan shrugged. "I won. Then I died. Now I'm back here and I have to replicate my experience exactly in order to win again."

Jin narrowed her eyes. "Essentially, you need every contestant to do and vote the way you say in order so that this supposed future- a future in which you win- can occur?"

"Pretty much," Ruslan agreed.

"Bull," Jin spat. "I'm here to win, and I won't let someone with a cheesy schtick foil my plans."

 _-Jin: The Cutthroat Card Shark-_

Thor butted in. "As scintillating as this conversation is, I have to explain some things about this season. This season is called Thorobi Island, as my friend Obi and I have each selected teams to compete against each other. So his team will be competing against us… **Thor's Thunderbirds**!"

"Wonderful!" Jonas replied.

"Boring and generic," Wallace corrected.

Thor huffed at his comments. "Well, this season will function normally, with one twist. Because I want to keep my team strong, I will be casting a single vote at any Elimination Ceremony you go to as a team. This vote will go towards whoever I deem the weakest. So… give every challenge your all!"

"Like we needed any incentive, right?" Jin smirked as she looked at Ophelia.

"Um…" Ophelia nodded fearfully.

"An idol will be in effect as well," Thor added, "But you don't really need to bother with that right now since it won't be in effect until the merge."

"Idolf? Nife," Velvet said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

Wallace grinned. "I'll personally make sure I get my hands on that. Nobody else should bother."

"Actually, you get eliminated before the merge," Ruslan said matter-of-factly. "I personally organize your blindside."

"It's not a blindside if you tell me about it," Wallace snapped.

Thor thought. "Anything else? Oh, right- there's no confessionals this season, but you can just sneak away and explain your thoughts surrounded by nature. In fact, you guys can do one right now!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Anywhere you want to be. Except for one county in Arkansas, where there's this bylaw that... never mind.**

 **Wallace:** _(Sarcastically)_ Oh, yeah, the team's great. We have a coward, a fatty, a singing weirdo, a silent weirdo, a time-traveling weirdo, and Jin. Jin's all right, I guess, but she's probably going to be a strategic threat early on, which means I might need to take her out. You know, when I'm not working on my machines.

 **Ophelia:** Um… I'm a little nervous around people… and animals… and shadows… but maybe I can still win! Right?

 **Velvet:** Marshmallows are the greatest! ...Oh, and the team's pretty decent too. My strategy is to be as nice to them as possible so they want to keep me around. But if what Ruslan said is true, maybe that won't work so well.

 **Jonas:** _(He strums his lyre as he sings)_ Only the best may yet survive~ In a game where the strong of mind and heart thrive~ So I shall begin to take the dive~ On a show called Total Drama! _(He pauses)_ ...It's a work in progress.

 **Dior:** _(She looks at nothing in particular, before remembering where she is)_ Ah, right. You may not have noticed, but I'm a little... er... distracted? Is that the English word? It is only because I am enraptured by the sky. It's so big, expansive. How can I not try to solve the mystery?

 **Ruslan:** Calm down, Ruslan. You got this. All you have to do is play it cool, and you'll be able to do what you did last time. Deep breaths.

 **Jin:** I may be on a team with the biggest idiots on the planet, but that's not going to stop me. You see, players and cards are remarkably similar. You see what you've been dealt, and, though you may have to lie in wait for a while, when the time comes, you can strike. _(She grins)_ Royal Flush. Spades.

* * *

"Any questions?" Thor asked.

"Why are you wearing a Hawaiian shirt in Fiji?" Dior mumbled, almost to herself.

"Any questions pertaining to the game?" Thor corrected.

No one replied. "Good. Because the challenge starts soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi stood in front of a boat with a pink-and-black ostrich airbrushed on the front.

A short Hispanic boy walked off, carrying his suitcase. He waved to Obi and said, "Hey! Soy Tico!" Tico smiled, showing a chip in his otherwise perfect teeth. Tico was very short and wore slip-on Vans, a windbreaker, and tan shorts.

"Hi, Tico!" Obi replied. "Go make a confessional."

 **Confession Cam: _The Little Guy_**

 **Tico:** Hola! Soy Tico! I came here to play and make friends… Hopefully no enemies…

 **End Confession**

The next to walk out was a beautiful young blonde girl wearing blue overalls cut to shorts, over a white shirt with black stripes, and red Vans. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, that brought out her beautiful blue eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and then said in a slight French accent, "Hi! I am Aveline!"

Tico smiled, and sighed. "Que bonita…" he mumbled to himself.

 **Confession Cam: _The Beautiful Inventor_**

 **Aveline:** Hi! I'm Aveline! I invent lots of things, it's my passion. I hope to make lots of friends and maybe a boyfriend…

 **End Confession**

A boy then walked out, and pushed Tico out of the way.

"Sorry, but there are more people that we're trying to get out of the boat. You were in the way. Thanks for moving," he said, snobbily, in a posh British accent. He wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt, khaki joggers, and black Vans. He was Caucasian, British to be precise, with a slight tan, and had straight black hair, carefully combed. He had blue eyes and stood 5'9".

"Who are you?" Tico said, a little upset. The taller boy smiled, and said, "Lucifer, and who might you be? Jesus?"

Tico sighed.

 **Confession Cam: _The Hellraiser_**

 **Lucifer:** 'Ello. I'm Lucifer. My friends call me Lucy. I'm named after, yes, Satan, but I live up to my name. I'm here to create chaos, and then win. I don't care who goes down, who I have to sacrifice, or what I have to do to get to the end. What are you going to do about it?

 **End Confession**

Lucifer was the tallest to leave the Obi boat thus far, but he held nothing on the next boy to get out of the boat. This boy had to squat a bit to get through the door and turned sideways because his bulky build didn't fit through the door frame.

This tall, hulking brute walked out and flexed his enormous arms. He was 6'9" and 350 pounds of pure muscle. He was tan and had a black-haired crew cut. He had a thick, muscular build, and deep brown eyes. He wore a white tank top with a blue and red stripe, making the Russian flag. He wore black sweatpants, and black combat boots.

Lucifer looked over at him and smiled.

"Who might you be, mate?" he asked the hulk, carefully.

"...Vladimir," came the deep-voiced response.

"I'm Lucifer. But you can call me Lucy," Lucifer said, holding out his hand in friendship.

"M...Mother Russia… Father Lucy," Vlad boomed.

Lucifer laughed.

 **Confession Cam: _The Muscle_**

 **Vladimir:** M...Miss Mother Russia. Father Lucy help in show.

 **End Confession**

Another girl walked out, wearing a black skirt, a yellow shirt, and white low-top Converse. She had black hair, tan skin, perfect white teeth, and brown eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail. She was 5'6" and thin with... nice assets. She waved at her team.

She walked over next to Lucifer. "I'm getting a 'villainous take-over' vibe from you," she said.

He smiled. "You should be. I'm getting a 'mastermind careful' vibe from you," he told her.

She laughed. "No, I don't think so. I'm not that careful," she said. "I'm Benita, by the way," she added.

Lucifer smiled. "I'm Lucifer. You can call me Lucy for short."

 **Confession Cam: _The Caring Villain_**

 **Benita:** I love everyone. It's not my fault that I'm also an extreme mastermind... I can take control of the game, I think. The only set back is that I hate to see others get hurt. I let others take the spotlight and I often get away with small "crimes", as long as I don't hurt anyone else in the process…

 **End Confession**

A girl skipped out, singing in Korean. "Hi, I'm Bora!" she said, waving.

Aveline and Tico waved. Benita smiled. "Like, Bora Bora, the K-Pop star?" Bora added, trying to hint.

"I'm number 15 on the charts!" she said.

The others shrugged. "Ugh… Well, I'm really happy to play with you guys!"

Bora had black pigtails, pink lipstick, rosy cheeks, a white collared shirt, a blue skirt, and pink stockings, with white shoes.

 **Confession Cam: _The Aspiring Pop Star_**

 **Bora:** Hiii, I'm Bora, also known as Bora Bora, in Korea. I'm a K-Pop singer, and I came on this show to really launch my career and get my name out there.

 **End Confession**

The final person to emerge from the boat was a being in a black Halo jacket… blue jeans, worn out sneakers... and a Halo helmet. It took off its helmet, uncovering red, curly, crazy hair, bad acne, and a skimpy mustache.

"Hey, what's up guys, I'm Dale," the boy said, in a voice like Napoleon Dynamite.

 **Confession Cam: _The Extreme Gamer_**

 **Dale:** I LOVE video games. Especially Halo. It can relate to everything in life. Like challenges, they're just me taking out hordes of aliens. Girls; also just aliens.

 **End Confession**

"That's the team!" Obi said, clapping his hands. "You guys are officially known as... **Obi's Ostriches!** "

Lucifer laughed.

 **Confession Cam: The Fiercest of Fierce**

 **Lucifer:** I'd say one of the evilest birds out there is the ostrich. It's tall, strong, fast, but looks stupid and ugly. When angered, the ostrich attacks ferociously and is able to beat anything that angers it. It sounds just like Vlad…

 **End Confession**

"What… don't you like it? It's my favorite animal of all time…" Obi said, softly.

"No, it's perfect," Lucifer said.

"Hm. Well, let's get right to the challenge!" Obi declared.

"A challenge already?" Lucifer asked.

"I never said it would be easy," Obi smirked. "Your challenge is: In the middle of Thorobi Island there's a lake known as Lake Thunkinoah. This is where all Elimination Ceremonies will happen, and it will be where you'll have to go if you don't make it there before the other team."

"I thought we had to go there regardless," Bora commented.

Obi didn't respond. "Anyway, you'll need this," he tossed a map to Dale, "And this," he handed a compass to Vlad. "Ready?"

 **Confession Cam: Halos Are For Angels**

 **Dale:** Yes! I got the map! Just like in Halo!

 **End Confession**

"Set…" Obi added.

* * *

"...Go!" Thor shouted, and The Thunderbirds took off at a light jog.

"Who can read a map?" Jin asked the team.

Jonas raised his hand. "I must decipher maps all the time for my party!"

"I thought you were a bard…" Dior muttered dreamily.

"Yes! That too!" Jonas agreed.

"He can do it," Ruslan assured Jin. "Besides, it's Velvet who's the reason we lose. Not him."

"Could you stop saying that?" Velvet panted, already beginning to tire.

"It's true. You trip on a rock at the very last second," Ruslan explained.

Velvet shrugged. "Well, now I know to avoid rocks."

Ruslan shook his head. "No! You must! Or else the future will permanently be altered! This is simple science!"

"I know science, McFly," Wallace snarked. "This is anything but."

"I'm starting to remember why I voted you out," Ruslan muttered.

"And I'm starting to realize why I should," Wallace replied coolly. "Give Jonas the map."

"I won't let you down!" Jonas agreed. He studied the map. "Hm… According to this, we should alter our course from north to northeast. It's a grand lake. We shan't fail!"

"Yes, we shall," Ruslan insisted. "Or else the future will-"

"Ugh, shut up!" Wallace groaned. "Talk about something else for once!"

"Okay," Ruslan agreed. "...Do you want to know the members of the other team?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Dora could read it better is all I'm sayin'.**

 **Jonas:** In addition to map-reader and bard, I'm also cavalry, a sorcerer, and an archer! (He sighs) It's a small club.

 **Ruslan:** Wallace is getting on my nerves. He didn't oppose me this much the first time around, no indeed. It's a shame we can't vote him off first… but it has to be Velvet. We can't differ from time's original course, or else the results may be disastrous. Come on. It's simple sci-fi logic.

 **Wallace:** Even if there were a thousand different timelines, Ruslan would probably be the first boot in all of them.

* * *

Lucifer ran in the front of the team, and said, "I think I'll take the map, Halo." He took the map from Dale. "We're supposed to turn here! Why didn't you say anything Dale?" Lucifer said.

"Um… I didn't have my headset, I didn't know who to talk to…" Dale said, putting his helmet back on.

Lucifer groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, guys, we continue this way for a bit and then we'll turn right when I say," Lucifer said.

Vlad nodded and Benita smiled.

Tico sighed. He turned to Bora and Aveline. "I don't think think that we should be handing the team over to the villains. At least, not this easily," he whispered.

Bora and Aveline nodded. "So we vote out Lucifer if we lose?" Tico asked.

Bora nodded, and Aveline shrugged. "Wait, why not vote him out?" Tico asked.

Aveline shrugged again. "Well, I think we need him for now, because he can lead the team, and because I'm getting a little tired of the Halo kid…"

Tico sighed.

 **Confession Cam: Imagine being known as the '...' kid. Sorry, Ghyslain Raza.**

 **Aveline:** Oh yeah… And he's really cute, too…

 **End Confession**

"Turn now, guys!" Lucifer yelled from the front.

"But I do think it's a good idea to make an alliance of us three," Aveline said, and Bora nodded.

The team ran and Lucifer looked at Vlad and Benita, then at the map.

 **Confession Cam: Choices, choices, choices…**

 **Lucifer:** I was thinking about sabotaging my team and taking only Vlad and Benita to the site, throwing the challenge. But I need my team to win this challenge and see how great of a leader I am.

 **End Confession**

"So, it looks like the short kid and those girls are aligning, you guys are with me, though, right?" Lucifer asked Benita and Vlad.

Vlad nodded and Benita said, "Yea, that's safe to say."

* * *

As Thor's Thunderbirds jogged onward, Jin dropped to the back of the pack.

"Ophelia!" Jin said with an obviously fake smile.

"Eek!" Ophelia squealed. "What… what do you want?"

Jin's fake smile grew. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"...Good…" Ophelia said uncomfortably.

"That's great! I'm always happy to see my friends doing well," Jin said.

"Friend?" Ophelia repeated. "...We just met."

"Of course, but we can still be friends, right?" Jin asked sadly. "Or… I guess if you don't want to…"

"No! No!" Ophelia protested. "Of course we can be friends…"

"Yay!" Jin smiled. "So… what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I, um... I like to knit, and stuff…" Ophelia said quietly. "And I read the dictionary to learn words for Scrabble competitions."

"Interesting," Jin lied. "What do you knit?"

"Hats, flower pot holders, stuff like that…" Ophelia explained. "It's a nice stress reliever."

"What could a nice girl like you ever be stressed about?" Jin wondered aloud.

Ophelia sighed. "Too much."

Meanwhile, Velvet and Dior were also speaking… or at least trying to speak. The conversation which occurred was rather one-sided.

"What brought you to Total Drama?" Velvet wheezed, trying to keep up with the group.

"A train, followed by a plane, followed by a boat," Dior said breezily. She was somehow managing to not fall over despite still looking upward.

"I mean…" Velvet shook her head. "That's neat. There aren't a lot of trains where I come from."

Dior said nothing.

"...What's your favorite brand of marshmallow?" Velvet suddenly asked. "Obviously JET-PUFFED is high on my list because of the popularity factor, but it's hard to find them in Africa. Campfire's all right, but I'm not a huge fan of Dandies, but they're a good vegan option if you're into that. What about you?"

"I don't know." Dior replied simply.

"Huh," Velvet said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone who doesn't like JET-PUFFED can't be my friend.**

 **Ophelia:** It's… nice to have a friend, even if she sort of forced me into it. Maybe that'll give me some security in the game.

 **Jin:** I want to recruit Ophelia for my alliance, obviously. Why else would I be so nice to her? But that girl is one of the most boring people I've ever met. Seriously- knitting? Scrabble? Not to mention she's afraid of her own shadow. In other words, a perfect ally.

 **Velvet:** Of course, then you have to take into consideration local brands. In that case, mmmMallows has to be the number one. Their recipe is just so enticing! Speaking of which… _(She pulls a marshmallow out of her bag and eats it happily)_

 **Dior:** _(Distractedly)_ Velvet is nice.

* * *

Lucifer pointed to the next spot and said, "We have to go here!"

Vlad tapped Lucifer's shoulder and pointed, to some four-wheelers.

"Janet! I'll bet my life on it!" Obi said through binoculars. Thor groaned.

"Yea, you guys can't use those… That was Janet's fault…" Thor yelled through his bullhorn.

Lucifer sighed.

 **Confession Cam: Mutiny?**

 **Lucifer:** Usually I'd say, "Screw it, hosts! I'm taking the four-wheelers!" but I can't really take the risk of my team getting penalized in the first challenge, so I just went with what they said.

 **End Confession**

Benita said, "I think there's a river we were supposed to cross… Since it is a lake?"

Lucifer looked at the map. "Ugh! It was upside-down!"

Tico glared at Lucifer. "Hey, he gave it to me upside-down!" Lucifer said, pointing at Dale.

Tico said, "He gave it to you? I saw you take it from his hands!"

"Yeah, upside-down!" Lucifer interjected.

"So we're going the wrong way?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah, those are the host cabins!" Bora said, pointing to a man on top of the cabin using binoculars to watch the campers.

Lucifer face-palmed.

"Hey, It's okay! If the host cabins are here, we just have to head this way, turn here, and walk around this way, then we should end up going the right way!" Benita said, then dusted her hands and smiled.

Lucifer said, "That would work… I just hope we can make it in time. Everyone listen to Benita!"

 **Confession Cam: Second Thoughts**

 **Tico:** Okay, so he just handed over the map and leadership to Benita, so he can't be that power-hungry. Maybe we don't have to target him…

 **Lucifer:** Perfect! I could play off taking us the wrong way the whole time, and since I gave the lead to Benita, I can be a little under the radar for the rest of this challenge, and if we get lost again, it's not my fault!

 **End Confession**

"Turn here!" Benita pointed, and the team ran that way.

* * *

Thor and Obi rolled into a little hut on the edge of what appeared to be Lake Thunkinoah on ATVs.

"What's with this episode and vehicles?" Thor asked Obi.

"Don't ask me, ask Janet," Obi replied. "She was the one who came up with this."

"Of course it's Janet," Thor grumbled. Then he brightened. "Hey, I think I see someone!"

…

…

…

…

…

Thor's Thunderbirds appeared on the opposite side of the lake.

"Look! There's Thor!" Jonas pointed.

"There's the other team!" Wallace hissed. "And they're gaining fast!"

"Let's go, Ostriches!" Benita called. "We can do this!"

Both teams started to run faster, desperately trying to outstrip the others. Finally, one team stood in its entirety in the little hut.

Obi looked at Thor for confirmation. When he nodded, Obi said, "Congratulations…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Obi's Ostriches!" He finally said.

Jin spluttered. "What? We were clearly here first!"

"Not all of you," Thor pointed. "It appears that two of you decided to get into a tussle."

The others looked back. Velvet was lying on the ground, pointing an accusatory finger at Ruslan. "He… he pushed me!"

"I most certainly did not!" Ruslan defended himself. "You tripped, just like what was supposed to happen!"

"Then why are you standing-" Wallace was cut off.

" _JUST LIKE WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_ " Ruslan shouted.

"Regardless," Thor sighed, "You've lost. You might as well stay here because as soon as The Ostriches leave, someone's going home."

"And I think we all know who that is," Ruslan grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: And _I_ think we all know da wae. *Cringes at outdated meme reference***

 **Ruslan:** Things still have a chance to go my way. I must make sure the future sticks to its original timeline! It's my duty!

 **Velvet:** If Ruslan doesn't go home, something's very wrong.

 **Lucifer:** Perfect. Benita got us there, and we won! I think that means that really, in a way, I won

 **Tico:** I really don't need to be questioning Lucifer, I guess, since we still won after he gave the lead to Benita. That was really cool.

* * *

Thor's Thunderbirds were seated beside Lake Thunkinoah, the perfect serene location to end someone's million-dollar dream.

"Your votes have been cast," Thor said. "As Team Captain, it is time to cast my vote and explain why."

Ruslan and Velvet exchanged glances.

"I'm casting my vote for Velvet," Thor finally said. "I find both Ruslan and Velvet to be equally at fault for today's loss. But let's be honest, Ruslan's time-traveling thing is hilarious! So anyway, Velvet gets my vote."

Velvet shuddered.

"Immunity is given out here in the form of snacks. Today's snack is… popcorn!" He showed the group six red-and-white bags of popcorn. "Without further adieu, immunity goes to…"

"Jin."

"Wallace."

"Jonas."

"Dior."

…

…

…

…

…

"Ophelia, with one vote against, you're safe."

This left Velvet and Ruslan in the bottom two.

"Sorry it had to end this way," Ruslan shrugged. "But not too much so."

"You may be surprised," Velvet shot back.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Velvet, with three votes against, you're also safe," Thor finally said, tossing to a happy Velvet her popcorn. "It's the end of the line for you, Ruslan."

Ruslan's eyes widened. "...What?"

"Sorry Ruslan, but complying with your timeline wasn't in our best intentions," Jin explained. "Especially since it ended with you winning."

"Plus, you sabotaged our team," Wallace added. "That was stupid of you."

Ruslan shook his head. "This is horrible! Do you know what you've done for the space-time continuum?"

"...You said you crashed your plane, so would saving a life be a fair venture?" Dior said quietly.

"Ruslan, the door is that way," Thor pointed to an opening in the side of the hut which lead to a path.

"Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable," Ruslan spat.

He departed angrily.

Thor looked at the remaining Thunderbirds. "Well, you just voted out the funniest member of the team, captain notwithstanding. Let's see if that makes a difference. Camp is that-away, I'll see you at the next challenge."

They left.

* * *

 **Confessional: I wonder if Ruslan was telling the truth...**

 **Jin:** And so the first one falls. The other twelve will shortly be following suit. One by one they will go down and then only I, Jin Kobayashi, will be left. _(She winks at the camera)_ Sorry to spoil the ending for you.

* * *

Obi joined Thor on screen.

"The Thunderbirds are down by one in the early stages," Thor said. "But all is not lost."

"Will Lucifer let me call him Lucy?" Obi asked.

"Will Jin succeed in dominating her team?" Thor asked.

Obi smiled. "All this and more next time on…"

"Total!" Thor shouted.

"Drama!" Obi added.

"Thorobi Island!" They said together, before waving to the camera.

"...Is that it?" Thor said to Obi. "Good. I'm exhausted and Papa needs a chai tea latte."

"They're still filming," Obi pointed out.

"What?" Thor stares at the camera. "Holy-"

* * *

 **The Votes:**

 **Dior:** _(She stares at nothing in particular)_ I vote for Ruslan.

 **Jin:** The vote is obvious, I would think. Since I haven't any time to discuss with my new 'friend' Ophelia, I'm not going to stir the pot. I vote for Ruslan.

 **Jonas:** I'd have to be a fool to vote for a time traveler! Velvet slowed us down in the challenge today, so she has my vote.

 **Ophelia:** Um… I don't know who to vote for… I'll just vote for myself. That way I won't get anyone mad.

 **Ruslan:** Velvet must go, even more so if she insists upon altering my timeline!

 **Velvet:** Ruslan, I don't know what you were thinking, but since you're the biggest target and you're adamant about voting for me, I vote for you.

 **Wallace:** While I would like nothing more than to see both Ruslan and Velvet gone, eliminating Ruslan will turn fewer heads. Therefore, I vote for Ruslan.

 _ **Thor (Team Captain) cast his vote for Velvet.**_

* * *

Ruslan emerged from a clearing. "Eliminated first," he grumbled. "I can't believe it."

He looked up and saw a sign. "Hm. What's this all about?"

He read the writing on the sign. " _Hello! If you're reading this, you have just been voted out. Sorry about that. However, you won't stop having an effect on the competition._ Oh, really?"

Ruslan smirked and continued to read. " _Hidden somewhere on this island is an idol. If you find it and present it to your Team Captain the morning after the seventh person is voted out of the game, you will be able to choose who receives the idol._ "

Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "If we're all competing, then…" He grabbed the sign, broke it off its signpost, and tossed it far away into the bush.

He smirked. "Well, let's get this party started."

* * *

 _A/Ns:_

 _ **Obi:** Hey guys! I'm so happy to be doing a collab with my bro Thor! I too will miss Ruslan, but Thor thought his "time" was up ;) You're welcome. I'll be here all week ;)_

 _ **Thor:** Remember how I said that if I started another story, to hit me with a frying pan? Well, this one's different, all right? First of all, updates will be infrequent; I'm following Obi's update schedule and he's writing six stories at once! Anyway, I'll have loads of time to work on the K'wala series. Second, it's shorter and less strategy-intensive than my usual works, which makes for a more casual reading experience. Third, never take my word at face value. Seriously, you should know that by now._

 _Anyway, I think we can all agree that Ruslan was a really weird contestant. I don't even know how I thought of him, but I knew there was no way he was going to last more than an episode without getting redundant, so 14th is where he stands._

 ** _Thor's Thunderbirds_**

 _ **Dior:** The Spacey Stargazer_

 _ **Jin:** The Cutthroat Card Shark_

 _ **Jonas:** The Jovial Bard_

 _ **Ophelia:** The Utter Coward_

 _ **Velvet:** The Marshmallow Addict_

 _ **Wallace:** The Snarky Scientist_

 ** _Obi's Ostriches_**

 _ **Aveline:** The Beautiful Inventor_

 _ **Benita:** The Caring Villain_

 _ **Bora:** The Aspiring K-Pop Star_

 _ **Dale:** The Extreme Gamer_

 _ **Lucifer:** The Hellraiser_

 _ **Tico:** The Little Guy_

 _ **Vladimir:** The Muscle_

 ** _Elimination Order_**

 _ **Ruslan:** The Possible Time Traveler- 14th Place_

 _Toodles! Don't forget to like and subscribe!_


	2. Garlic Man Is Weak

"Last time on Total Drama: Thorobi Island," Thor's and Obi's voices were heard as several clips of the episode prior were shown.

"We began another season of the hottest show on TV," Thor narrated. "This year, Obi and I hand-picked teams to go against each other."

"Some members were nice," Obi explained as Tico and Velvet were shown. "Some were sneaky," he continued as Jin and Lucifer were shown. "And some were straight up cuckoo," he finished as Jonas and Dale were all seen.

"Then we began the first challenge of the season. Unfortunately, my team lost," Thor sighed. "And while I used my Team Captain Vote against Velvet, the majority of the team voted for Ruslan, the possible time traveller, sending him home."

"I guess the only place he's travelling to is the forest, where a hunt to find an immunity idol to send to someone of the finder's choice is on," Obi said.

"Thirteen remain!" Thor exclaimed. "Who will stand tall and who will hit that wall next on…"

"Total!" Obi said.

"Drama!" Thor added.

"Thorobi Island!" Obi and Thor said together.

* * *

 _-Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous (Obikinoah Rendition)-_

Obi and Thor are talking, and the camera pans out to the rest of the island

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (right now!)_

Tico is walking with Aveline, who is stopped by Lucifer. He starts walking with her and Tico sighs.

 _You guys are on my mind (right now!)_

Lucifer pushes Aveline off a waterfall and turns to hold Benita's hand.

 _I figured out what I wanted to be (not now!)_

Vladimir walks over to Lucifer and Velvet follows.

 _And I think the answer is plain to see (not now!)_

Velvet pops a marshmallow in her mouth and is shot with another. Dale is seen holding a marshmallow gun.

 _I wanna be famous (famous!)_

Jin pushes Dale and Lucifer laughs. He smiles at Jin and Jin shakes her head.

 _I wanna live close to the sun (alright!)_

Ruslan is talking to Bora and she moves to the left as Ruslan points. A piano falls from the sky to where Bora was previously standing.

 _Pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (not right!)_

Jonas is sitting on the piano, but picks up his lyre and continues to sing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way (no way!)_

Wallace is seen with one of his inventions, and Aveline holds her own. Wallace's explodes and he yells, throwing it at Ophelia.

 _I'll get there one day (today!)_

Ophelia screams and runs from the rubble. She runs to Dior and points to the explosion. Dior blinks and walks away.

 _I'll get there one daaaaaay!_

Jin stands in front of Velvet and faces Lucifer, who has Vlad behind him. Jin and Lucifer shake hands. The camera pans out, showing both crossing their fingers. Thor and Obi shake hands, then look at the camera.

 _(Whistling and guitar riff)_

The camera pans upward to show the season's title: Total Drama Thorobi Island.

* * *

Ruslan stumbled through the forest. "How big is this forest, anyway? I'll never find anything out here at this rate!"

He forced himself to breathe deeply. "Calm down, Ruslan. You just have to focus. It's not like the answer is just going to fall out of the sky."

On cue, a small piece of parchment fell into his outstretched hand. "What the-"

He looked up to see a bird flying into its nest, located in one of the taller trees.

Ruslan looked at the parchment. " _Congrats! You've found a clue to the idol! Read the following carefully_ ," he read. "It's been ripped off. Where's the other half?"

He looked back at the bird's nest, easily twenty feet above him. "You don't suppose…"

* * *

 **Confessional: The plot thickens…**

Ruslan: I have to find that bird. Otherwise, this thing (he holds up the paper) is completely useless. And I'm finding that idol, you hear me? I want to have at least some success in this game. So… looks like I'm climbing a tree.

* * *

Thor and Obi were relaxing in a hot tub, drinking drinks out of coconuts and wearing sunglasses.

"So," Obi laughed. "How does it feel to be down one already?"

Thor sipped his drink. "Don't worry, I'll get it back. That was only the first day, after all."

"Sure," Obi smugly adjusted his shades. Thor clenched his fist.

* * *

 **Confessional: Two hosts, chilling in a hot tub…**

Obi: It feels good to be on top right out of the gate! My team's stacked, of course, so I'm not surprised. Still, I'll milk this for all it's worth, especially if it makes Thor mad.

Thor: _(He raises his fist)_ Obi's going down.

* * *

"This is a _nice_ shelter," Velvet said as the six members of Thor's Thunderbirds entered their team camp for the first time.

Waiting for them was a hut similar to the elimination hut, with two differences: It was nearly twice as large and had walls.

Wallace walked forward an inspected the wooden walls and straw roof. "This won't retain heat. There are significant structural issues, and it could set on fire in, oh maybe thirty seconds. Terrible workmanship."

"Think of the positives!" Velvet scoffed. "Me, I'm happy we have a shelter. Do we have anything else?"

"The fire pit is over here. Oh, and we have matches!" Jonas exclaimed. "This calls for a song."

"No, it doesn't," Jin quickly hushed him before he could start to play his lyre.

"There's a chicken pen over here… but no chickens…" Dior said airily. "Maybe we have to find them ourselves?"

"There's, um… a note here…" Ophelia said quietly. "It says… that we'll have, er, opportunities to w-win food and other rewards in challenges."

"Good. I haven't had anything since breakfast," Jin groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hooray for the realistic passage of time!**

 **Jonas:** _(He is singing and playing his lyre) Total Drama is the game~ That could give us all a name~ (He thinks) Uh, something something something blame~ On a show called Total Drama! (He puts his lyre down)_ It's harder than it looks, okay?

* * *

"I'm going inside to work on my gadgets," Wallace said. "If you need me, tough."

He went into the shelter. After a moment's hesitation, Velvet followed him.

Inside, there were seven cots. Wallace selected the one closest to the door and put a large work bag down. Then, he pulled out a small tube-like item and began to fiddle with it.

He noticed Velvet watching him. "What do you need, Velvet?"

"I'm just watching," Velvet said defensively. "What are you working on?"

Wallace sighed. "Nothing."

"Okay, don't tell me," Velvet said. She pulled out a marshmallow from her oversized purse. "Mmm! These are so good! I love the flavour, the texture, and the aftertaste in my mouth. If I had to rank all eight flavours by taste, I think cherry would be number one. Then yellow fire pepper, then strawberry, then green apple, then-"

"Okay, I'll tell you! Sit down," Wallace instructed. Velvet sat on the bed closest to his. "If you must know, I'm trying to work on a handheld water filtration system. If it works, you could put the dirtiest water in there and it would come out not only clean but cold. Happy?"

"Wow," Velvet was impressed. "If you sent those to people in impoverished countries-"

"I'm aware of the impact it would make," Wallace snapped. "I'm having difficulty fitting all nine filters into a tube this small."

"Hm," Velvet hummed. After a few seconds, she added, "Hey, do you want to be in an alliance?"

"No," Came the reply.

"Come on," Velvet insisted. "I almost went home less than an hour ago. And you're the least socially inclined person on this team. We could both use the extra security."

Wallace hesitated. Eventually, he put his device back into his bag and shook her hand. "Very well. In the event that we lose again, I will vote alongside you."

"For who?" Velvet asked.

"For _whom_ ," Wallace corrected. "Just whoever loses the challenge. I don't care. Now leave me alone."

* * *

 **Confessional: He's just one big ray of sunshine, isn't he?**

 **Velvet:** Wallace might be a little rude sometimes… well, all the time, but deep down he's kind of noble. I'm happy to be his alliance member.

 **Wallace:** I couldn't care less who I vote for, and as long as I can go somewhere where I can collect adequate soil and water samples, I don't even care if I'm eliminated. I only agreed to Velvet's deal because it'll make her happier, okay?

* * *

"I'm going to find some food," Jin decided. "Ophelia, are you in?"

Ophelia looked surprised that she was included. "Yeah, okay… yeah."

Jin smiled. "Let's go."

The two girls walked down a path. "Keep your eyes open for coconuts," Jin instructed, as Ophelia searched.

"Are you concerned that someone voted for you?" Jin asked.

"No… I, um, voted for myself. I just couldn't decide," Ophelia explained with her head hung.

"That's okay!" Jin calmed her down. "Maybe you should- oh, it's a silly thought."

Ophelia looked up. "What?"

"I was just thinking that we should form a final two deal so we can vote together," Jin sighed. "I know, it's stupid."

"I'll do it!" Ophelia suddenly said. "I mean, if it's still, um… available."

"Really? That would mean a lot to me," Jin smiled. "Who should we vote for next?"

"Um… Wallace, maybe? He's pretty mean," Ophelia suggested. Jin nodded.

"Sounds good. Look! Coconuts!" Jin pointed out. A few green coconuts hung from a tree, in arm's reach. "Wonderful."

* * *

 **Confessional: What is this? Make an alliance day?**

 **Ophelia:** One thing… um, about Jin, I mean, that I like is how, uh, direct she is. If she's thinking something, she'll, er, tell you. I'm… I'm glad that she's not a liar.

 **Jin:** _(She laughs)_ Ophelia is so malleable it's pathetic. I'm lucky she has at least some sense in her; eliminating Wallace is the best move, given his intelligence. And since she suggested it and not me, she'll feel more confident around me. It's a win-win.

* * *

Jonas was crouched down by the fire pit, fiddling with some matches. Dior watched as he tried and failed to strike them on a rock.

"This is ludicrous!" Jonas complained. "I light matches all the time, and yet I am failing now!"

Dior stared upwards. "Perhaps… the wind has something to do with it?"

"It just might," Jonas realized. "Thanks, Dior."

He was met with silence as Dior continued to view the stars.

Jonas shrugged and licked his finger, sticking it up to feel the wind. Once he had figured out the direction, he changed his position so that his body blocked the gusts.

"Here goes nothing!" Jonas said as he struck another match. It flared to life. "Ha! I've done it!"

"Have you collected any tinder or kindling…?" Dior airily asked.

Jonas stared at the match in his hand. "Um… no."

He dropped the match and stamped it out, before laying on the ground and sighing. "You know, for someone who doesn't speak often, you sure have a lot of common sense."

Dior said nothing.

"You're nothing like the women in my party," Jonas continued. "They're either boorish or boastful. You're neither. I quite enjoy your presence, fair maiden."

Dior still said nothing, but a red tinge spread across her face.

"Well!" Jonas stood, adjusting the strap of his lyre so the instrument was slung across his back. "I think I'll go find some tinder and kindling. I'll see you around!"

"Goodbye…" Dior said after he left.

* * *

 **Confessional: ...Was anyone expecting this ship?**

 **Jonas:** Dior's a sweet girl once you get to know her. I feared that she'd be cold and unemotional based on her introverted tendencies and surrounding mystery, but nay! I may have to compose a song for her. A friendship song, of course.

 **Dior:** _(Distractedly; she is blushing)_ Jonas is fun to be around.

* * *

"We found coconuts, everyone!" Jin exclaimed as she and Ophelia entered the clearing where Dior lay.

"Oh, it's just Dior," the poker star frowned. "Where are the others?"

Without missing a beat, Dior said, "Jonas is collecting materials for the fire. Velvet and Wallace have retired to the shelter."

Jin nodded. She handed Ophelia the coconuts. "Can you take these to them, please? Wallace has probably invented something to open coconuts."

Ophelia nodded and scurried off.

"So, Dior," Jin began as she strolled over.

Dior stayed silent.

"I have a proposal for you," Jin sat down beside her. "A girls alliance- you, me, Ophelia, and Velvet. We can vote out the boys when we lose. Preferably Wallace first, though I'm flexible. What do you say?"

Dior continued to stare at the sky, unresponsive.

"You need allies in this game," Jin began to get annoyed. "You'll never get far without an alliance of some sort."

The French teen did not move.

"Answer me!" Jin snapped.

Dior slowly sat up and turned her head to stare at Jin. "Give me time to consider. I'll get back to you."

Jin glared at her. "You'd better decide before we have to vote someone out. Otherwise, I have no difficulty with voting for you."

She stood and walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional: To quote Shakespeare, 'I have a bad feeling about this'**

 **Jin:** A girls' alliance, though cliche, is my best chance of running this game. Obviously, I can't align with Wallace, and I'd prefer not to vote with anyone as stupid as Jonas. And in the case that Dior wavers, I can hold the threat of elimination over her head. It's foolproof.

 **Dior:** _(She stares blankly)_ I don't trust Jin.

 **Wallace:** For the record, one cannot walk up to me and simply expect me to hand over gadgets which I spend years perfecting. So I only opened those coconuts because I was hungry, okay?

* * *

Lucifer sat up in bed. The large, barge of a Vlad stood next to him. Lucy stifled a scream. "Vladimir! I was sleeping!"

Vlad only said, "Vlad cannot watch over Mother Russia. Vlad must watch over Father Lucy."

Lucifer sighed and went back to sleep. "Well, if you must, then tell me when I have to get up."

Benita sat next to Aveline, both of them pulling leaves off of sticks. Aveline said, "So… what do you think of the boys? Any cute ones?"

Benita shrugged. "Not really. Tico's too short, Vlad's too tall, and Dale… Don't get me started."

They looked over to the left and saw Dale aiming an airsoft gun at a squirrel. "I will get your gravity hammer, foul vermin!" Dale yelled- though it was slightly muffled by his helmet.

Tico walked by and saw Dale shooting at the squirrel, then just sighed. He stopped when he saw Aveline and Benita talking.

* * *

 **Confessional: And here, we see a Benita and a Bonita**

 **Tico:** Wow… Everytime I see Aveline I get butterflies in my stomach… _Ella es muy linda… Pero,_ I don't know how to get her attention! I wonder if she thinks we could end up together…

* * *

Tico kind of just hid in a bush behind the girls.

Aveline laughed. "What about Lucifer?"

Benita rolled her eyes while smiling. "Well… he is pretty cute, and he led us pretty well, but I don't know if I can see myself with him."

Aveline got a big smile on her face. "Yes, he is very attractive, with his bad-boy look, beautiful eyes, and his accent…"

Benita looked confused. "Okay, you're French, and you like his British accent?"

"Well, yes… I guess he's just all-around perfect," Aveline concluded.

Tico almost snapped.

Benita laughed, "I can tell a villain when I see one and let's just say, Lucifer is just like his namesake if I'm not mistaken."

Aveline sighed and said, "I don't think so. I can probably see myself with him in a few days. I'm going to go talk to him."

Benita looked up. "Wait. Why were we picking leaves off of sticks?"

"Because we were bored?" Aveline said, walking away and shrugging.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lucifer may be evil, but Tico's jealous.**

 **Tico:** Well… It seems that Aveline might have a thing for Satan- excuse me, Lucifer… I best get rid of him then.

* * *

"Lucy!" Vlad whisper-yelled, startling the sleeping Lucifer.

"What now, Vlad?!" Lucifer said, sitting up in bed.

"Someone here to see you," Vlad said, stepping away from in front of Aveline.

Lucifer put a jacket over his white t-shirt and stepped out of his bed in sweatpants.

"How may I be of service, beautiful…" Lucifer started, tripping on the name.

"Aveline," Aveline blushed.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I was very grateful for how you led our team yesterday, you did an amazing job getting us to finish the challenge," Aveline said to Lucifer.

"I wouldn't expect such a brilliant mind behind such a beautiful face… I'm glad you understood my genius," Lucifer said, dusting off his shoulder.

Aveline blushed again. " _Merci…_ " she giggled, walking out.

Lucifer looked at Vlad. "Uh oh," Lucifer said.

Vlad looked confused. "What is problem?"

"Looks like I'm already attracting the females… It's day two and I already have to put my charm to use in manipulating them…" Lucy sighed, shaking his head.

"It is shame?" Vlad said, still not quite understanding.

"Yes, Vlad, it is shame…" Lucifer said, putting on black pants.

Dale stood behind Bora, making gun noises as she brushed her hair by the water.

"What are you doing?" Bora said, noticeably irritated.

"Practicing my needler noises," Dale explained, continuing his ka-pewing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Halo? Ah, hail no**

 **Bora:** This guy needs to go. He drives me, if not everyone, crazy. Who even cares about his stupid Fortnite? Wait, I think it's Halo… It's still the most annoying thing in camp! I'll get someone to vote him out with me.

* * *

Bora walked over to Tico who was talking Aveline's ear off.

"... But after I got hit with my uncle's baseball bat, that's how I chipped the other tooth," Tico explained to Aveline. Aveline just smiled.

"Hey guys, can we vote for Dale tonight?" Bora said.

Tico said, "Well if this is the Nice Guys Alliance, I'm in."

Bora smiled.

"We're not voting out Benita or Lucifer yet, right?" Aveline asked.

"Well… not this vote," Bora said, "I'm voting for Dale. He is actually insane."

Tico and Aveline nodded. "That's a done deal for me," Tico said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nice, Nice, Baby**

 **Tico:** Even though I want to I can't get rid of El Diablo yet, but I'm in an alliance with Aveline, so… I count that as a win!

* * *

As Vlad and Lucifer went to get idols, Lucifer bumped into Benita. "Oh, hey, Benita," Lucifer said.

"Lucifer," she greeted.

"You already told me that you're a villain, so are you gunning for the Nice Guys?" Benita asked.

Lucifer laughed. "That's what they're calling themselves? Well, no, I had to change my ideas. I think they're voting for Dale, so I'll help, but then I can't reveal myself a villain until that French chic is gone. She's falling for me hard."

Benita laughed. "So you're not getting into a relationship?"

Lucifer said, "I didn't say that. I'm open to one," and winked at Benita.

Benita said, "Well, we'll see how well your plan works first."

Lucifer shrugged. "Your loss," he said, "but I'll manipulate the French girl, make her feel safe, then we'll vote her out, catching the Nice Guys on the low side of the numbers, and we can take over from there."

Benita pinched his cheek and said, "It just might work, Lucy. See you at the challenge."

With that, she walked away.

Vlad mumbled, "Which one?"

"I like her better than the blonde," Lucifer said.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to wear these," Obi grumbled. The camera had pulled in close, showing only his and Thor's faces.

Thor shrugged. "I kind of like them. I could see myself wearing one."

The shot pulled out to reveal that the boys were standing on the shore of Lake Thunkinoah- and were wearing prom dresses. Obi's was teal, while Thor's was bright pink.

"What's the purpose of this?" Obi groaned. "And whose idea was it?"

"I dunno." Thor shrugged. "I only get told the what, not the why. And production came up with this one."

"Janet," Obi cursed under his breath. "She's trying to humiliate us on live TV!"

"It's not working," Thor smirked. "I look good in pink. And it's really breezy around my-"

"Oh yeah, well teal's my favorite color!" Obi quickly said before Thor could finish.

The thirteen remaining players filed in, separated into their two teams.

No one said a word as they gawked at the boys' dresses.

"...Too easy," Lucifer finally chuckled.

"You look good in pink!" Bora called to Thor.

"Thank you!" Thor turned to Obi. "See? Someone gets it!"

"Let's just explain the challenge so we can go change," Obi decided. He looked at the contestants. "Here's how this is going to work."

Thor gestured behind him, where six wooden canoes lay. "One reason we chose to host the season here is that of the abundance of animals. Especially fish!"

"So for this challenge, we're giving you guys one hour to catch as many fish as possible for your team," Obi said. "However, you'll notice that there are only six boats."

"That's because you'll be in the same boat as someone on the opposing team," Thor grinned. "Which should cause some tension."

Obi then said, "This challenge is also for a reward."

"The winning team will keep all the fish that both teams catch in this challenge," Thor declared. "And they will have one of these boats and all of its contents sent back to camp."

"Everyone good with that?" Obi asked. He was met with nods and a few sparse 'yep's.

"One member of Obi's Ostriches has to sit out," Thor said. "Can someone volunteer?"

"I'll do it," Lucifer suddenly volunteered. "Not that I'm afraid of water, or anything. I just, heh… I'll do it," he repeated.

"We'll pair you up and start the challenge," Obi said. "And then I'll take this dress off."

* * *

 **Confessional: I was listening to 'Dress' by Taylor Swift when I thought of this scene.**

 **Obi:** _(He has changed into his usual clothes)_ Janet's going to pay for this, I swear it upon my life! Why does she even get the option of doing this? I thought I was helping write the season!

 **Thor:** _(He's still wearing the dress, and admiring himself in a handheld mirror)_ Production trumps writers. And I really do look good in this.

 **Lucifer:** _(Shrilly)_ I'm not afraid of water! So don't say that I am!

* * *

The six boats were now sitting on the lake, with a pair of contestants on each of them. Thor and Obi stood on the coast (back in their normal clothing) while Lucifer sat a ways away from the water.

"We paired you guys up alphabetically," Thor recapped. "Which made our pairs…"

Obi scanned the group. "Aveline and Dior, Benita and Jin, Bora and Jonas, Dale and Ophelia, Tico and Velvet, and Vladimir and Wallace."

"Everyone grab your fishing rods!" Thor called. "Ready?"

"Set…" Obi added.

"Go!" They said together, and the contestants dropped their lines.

Aveline sat across from Dior, who said nothing to the former. Aveline cast out her fishing pole and said, "So… How do you like the island?"

Dior shrugged.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Aveline sighed.

Dale and Ophelia were fishing near the center of the lake. Or, more accurately, Dale was fishing. Ophelia had been fumbling with her rod for over ten minutes.

"Looks like I got one," Dale bragged as he felt a tug on his rope. He reeled in a fish and dropped it in his cooler. "That makes… three!"

Ophelia inspected her rod, attempting to determine how to drop her line.

"Who knew I'd be this good at a sidequest?" Dale mused. "And the loot's going to help my team in the long run, that's for sure."

Ophelia started to sweat, unable to figure out the mystery of her fishing rod.

"You're awfully silent," Dale frowned. "Are you an NPC?"

Ophelia's eyes bulged as she started to shake her rod around in frustration.

"I'd help you, but that kind of defeats the purpose of the sidequest," Dale shrugged. Then he felt his line. "I think I have another one!"

He reeled in a fish which was even larger than his previous one. "Nice!"

Ophelia watched him drop his line and attempted to copy him by opening her bail. It worked, and the thin wire began to drop.

"I… I did it!" Ophelia realized. She excitedly raised her arms… and dropped her rod in the lake.

* * *

 **Confessional: Overfishing is a Dale-y struggle.**

 **Dale:** I don't know why I'm so good at fishing. It's just sitting still and feeling the vibrations of your fishing pole. Anyone could do it.

 **Ophelia:** _(She's banging her head on her hands in frustration)_

* * *

Benita sat in the boat, baiting the fishing poles. "I always make sure that I give the fish the best they can have before I catch them… That's why I give them their favorite lures and baits," Benita explained.

Jin sighed and held up a barbed spear. "You use this," Jin said.

"That'll hurt pretty bad," Benita protested.

"They end up dead anyway, don't they?" Jin asked.

Benita said, "If you were about to die, wouldn't you rather have someone give you what you wanted before you left?"

Jin squinted and decided, "So you're a villain, just not a mean one."

Benita sighed and said, "Well, I guess you can say that. I can manipulate pretty well, I just hate to hurt others."

Jin grinned and said, "So… If I get towards the end with you, would it be alright for me to do your dirty work?"

Benita shrugged and said, "That seems more like Lucifer's part."

Jin looked confused. "You struck a deal with the Devil?"

Benita laughed and said, "It's a different Devil… Lucifer is the British kid on the bench over there."

Jin looked over at Lucifer, who sat, glaring at the water.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is this the last book of the Bible? Because we're about to get a revelation!**

 **Benita:** Jin's someone to watch out for. I know her type, and it never ends well for the poor souls that get manipulated.

 **Lucifer:** Alright, so I'm not scared-scared of water, it's just that… Well… In the Bible, Jesus took power from Lucifer through the water, like how Jesus could walk on water, or stop a storm with the wave of his hand, and I have this weird feeling that it'd be like that for me, where I would just be powerless in water. That and my favorite aunt and uncle were drowned in the Mediterranean Sea.

* * *

Wallace and Vladimir's boat was dangerously low in the water due to the latter's sheer girth.

Vladimir was sitting completely still. The only indication that he was alive was his chest, slowly expanding and receding as he breathed.

Wallace, meanwhile, was fiddling with several beakers, attempting to mash some items into a paste.

Vladimir wrinkled his nose. "Bad smell."

"The oaf speaks!" Wallace said sarcastically. "Of course it smells bad."

"What it is?" Vladimir asked in his rumbly voice.

"Garlic, crushed worms and minnows, and dried seaweed," Wallace said instantly. He reached into his bag."I once read that garlic attracts fish, and obviously they eat bait. I'm just attempting to find…" he smirked as he pulled out an item. "My blender."

Wallace dumped all the contents into his tiny handheld blender and turned it on. Eventually he was left with a thin liquid.

"And now," Wallace grinned. He poured the liquid into an aerosol can and sprayed it all over his line. "I'm ready to begin."

He dropped his line and smirked.

"Still smell bad," Vladimir complained.

"Maybe to you, you neanderthal," Wallace said, jigging on his rod, "But the fish will love it."

Vladimir frowned. Then, he picked up the aerosol can and sprayed Wallace.

Wallace cringed and shrunk away as he was sprayed. "What on earth-"

Vladimir interrupted him by picking the scientist up and tossing him overboard.

"Will get fish now," he said with a hint of superiority.

* * *

 **Confessional: KOBE!**

 **Wallace:** _(He is simmering)_ That absolute buffoon! That insolent warthog! That… that… _ugh_!

 **Vladimir:** Garlic man is weak. Had it coming.

* * *

Jonas and Bora were in a boat of their own.

"You're not fishing," Jonas noticed. "How come?"

Bora shrugged. "I've never fished before. I've got no clue what to do."

"Me neither," Jonas admitted.

"Besides, Dale's catching all our fish," Bora laughed.

She pointed to the lad in question, who was shouting, "That's number twelve! Can I borrow your cooler, NPC?"

They slowly put their rods in the boat.

"I'm Bora," Bora introduced.

"And I am Jonas, bard of legend!" Jonas introduced.

Bora raised an eyebrow. "A musician, you say? Well, you might know me as… Bora Bora!"

"...The group of islands?" Jonas finally asked.

Bora pouted. "You haven't heard of me?"

"Sorry, lass," Jonas sighed. He pulled out his lyre. "If you really are a musician, can you help me with this song?"

"Really?" Bora gasped. "Okay! Let's do it!"

Jonas began to strum his instrument and Bora sung in Korean.

* * *

 **Confessional: Do you think she speaks Bora Boran?**

 **Jonas:** Bora's a good musician, although she only sings in Korean. While it may not aid in the creation of my song, it sure is enjoyable to listen to! Reminds me of a certain style… Be it a… Gangnam style?

 **Bora:** _(Singing)_ Jalieseo ttwieo naeligo chum-eul chuja!

* * *

Dior looked straight back at Aveline, who was reeling in fish.

" _Ô ma douce souffrance... Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommences... Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance…_ " Aveline started to sing, quietly.

" _Tu parle français?_ " Dior asked, excited.

" _Je viens de France_ ," Aveline said.

" _Moi aussi,_ " Dior agreed. " _Vous écoutez Indila?_ " She asked.

" _Oui_!" Aveline said.

All of a sudden, the girls started speaking to each other, but only in French.

As Tico and Velvet rowed by, they heard the babbling of the girls and Velvet said, "Huh. Seems kinda dumb now that I'm saying it, but I didn't notice she spoke French..."

Tico just said, "I can't speak French but I do speak Spanish."

Velvet nodded. "Huh. That's cool."

They sat for a minute, and Tico said, "Uh… What do you like to do for fun? Fish?"

Velvet shook her head. "The only fish I've ever had were the marshmallow fish in S'more Goldfish. I _looove_ those, because it tastes like marshmallows, but looks like a fish! I mean, they're no Jet-Puffed, and they taste slightly like styrofoam, but they're still marshmallows! How do I know what styrofoam tastes like? Well, one time, my aunt said, 'Hey, here's a marshmallow because I know how much you love marshmallows' but she kinda laughed a little and I was like, 'Okay…' and then I went to eat the mallow, and," as Velvet ranted said this, Tico sat there, very annoyed, just trying to fish and not fall asleep. "...it was actually styrofoam! It wasn't too bad, since I already thought I was going to eat a marshmallow, but like, since it was plain, with no crackers or chocolate or anything it was kinda dry. But sometimes I eat a bunch of marshmallows, then make a cup of hot cocoa with no marshmallows, just to balance it out, but like, I could eat them at the same time, it's just different. Like, have you ever put marshmallows in fruit salad? One time I did, I just forgot to put in fruit…" and she went on like that until Tico figured out how to cut her out by playing Juanes songs in his head.

Velvet saw Tico nodding his head like he was listening to "Juntos" and not her marshmallow jabbering, but since she hadn't been allowed to talk this freely the whole time she'd been at camp, she kept talking, while putting marshmallows on the end of her pole.

"So like, I think that since I love marshmallows, and everyone else loves marshmallows, right, I should put the marshmallows on the pole, maybe catch some, then it'd be like, if we ate the fish then we'd be getting dessert at the same time, and the fish already got to eat dessert too. But like, we can't put the marshmallow in, like, a fire to roast it, but it'll be pretty good anyways, since it's a marshmallow, right?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Tico and the Freak-o. Sorry, Velvet, I only said it because it rhymed…**

 **Tico:** It was INSANE to just listen to her for, like, what was that, an hour? I don't know… I guess it's a good thing Aveline didn't get stuck with her, or else she'd probably rip off her ears at this point.

 **Velvet:** I hope I didn't scare him off. Generally, when people need me to, well, shut up, they tell me to.

* * *

"...And that's time!" Obi called out. "Everyone stop fishing and row back to shore!"

Tico sighed a massive sigh of relief and yelled, "Hail _Maria_!"

"Or swim, in Wallace's case," Thor snickered.

Wallace had been hanging onto the side of his and Vladimir's boat since he had been thrown in. He sighed as he waded back to shore.

"Hey, NPC," Dale said to Ophelia. "Can you grab the oars for me?"

Ophelia nodded. "O-okay," then she stood up.

Dale's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't-"

That was all he could get out before he, Ophelia, and all the equipment fell in the water.

Dale uttered a string of profanities as he quickly checked both coolers- they were empty.

"Are you kidding me?!" He angrily punched the boat, which didn't even have the decency to break. Or it could have been that Halo not only rots brains after being played for hours on end, but also makes muscles disappear.

But we digress.

"Hey! Get over here!" Obi called. Dale sighed and picked up the empty coolers, as Ophelia walked to shore beside him.

Once everyone was on the shore, Thor said, "Okay, Anyone who caught fish can dump them in their team's tank."

Several people came forward, carrying their coolers. However, many did not.

The two hosts quickly tallied the fish. After conferring with each other, Obi spoke up.

"Well, it was close," Obi said. "However, with a total of seven fish to the other team's five…

...

...

...

...

...

…Thor's Thunderbirds win!" He finally said.

They cheered, while Obi's Ostriches just sighed, resigning themselves to elimination.

"All these fish and a boat will be waiting for you when you return to camp," Thor grinned. "Congrats. You guys can head out."

They left.

"As for you guys," Obi surveyed his team. "The hut's right there, so go cast your votes, and we'll see who's going home."

* * *

 **Confessional: That's mildly concerning…**

 **Ophelia:**...Was I, um, indirectly responsible for Obi's Ostriches losing? I… I don't know how I feel about that.

 **Velvet:** Fish love marshmallows. (She winks)

 **Dale:** It was WITHIN MY GRASP! Just like that one time, where I was one kill away from winning, then I got taken out with a head-shot with ten seconds left, and I lost it all! I hope that's not a symbol to what happens to me tonight…

 **Tico:** I am never eating another marshmallow again.

* * *

Obi walked up to his team, who were sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey, guys!" Obi said, waving.

His team stared back at him.

"Um… I just wanted to say, you did a good job of almost not losing!"

"What?" Bora asked.

"Well, like, I mean, I try to be positive most of the- okay, I'm not an especially positive person, I just made a bet that I could win three challenges before Thor could win one, and I lost! Thanks to you guys, but mostly Dale!" Obi fumed.

"What?" Dale said, upset.

"Okay, so it's time to vote, and I'll throw in my captain's vote!" Obi said, writing on a piece of parchment. "I'm casting my vote against Dale, no surprise there."

Dale glared at him.

"Immunity is given out in the form of snacks. Today we're keeping it old school with marshmallows! If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe!" Obi said.

"Tico," Obi tossed Tico a marshmallow.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER MARSHAMLLOW!" Tico dramatically fell to his knees. "I mean… Can we just read the votes?" Tico slowly stood, flicking the marshmallow away from himself.

"Or we could do that…" Obi consented.

"First vote: Dale," Obi said, holding up a paper that had Dale's name on it.

"Next vote, also Dale, wow… shocker…"

"Third and fourth vote, Dale," Obi said, just irritated at this point.

"Fifth vote? Guess what? Dale. All of the votes are for Dale, except one says 'Helmet man that no help in challenge' which can only be assumed to be… bum-bum-bum! Dale! Oh, and Dale's vote for… here, Bora!" Obi said, holding up a Bora parchment.

Bora gasped, then stared at Dale.

"Well, that's a whopping seven votes against you. Not surprising really, since you caught a grand total of no fish," Obi chuckled. "Anyway, get out of here."

Dale screamed, "I CAUGHT MORE FISH THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID SPARTANS!"

"Then where are they?" Obi said, ripping up the votes.

"THEY'RE IN THE LAKE THANKS TO THAT STUPID NON-PLAYABLE CHARACTER! SHE WILL BE HEARING FROM MY GOOGLE PLAY REVIEWS!"

Obi said, "Just leave, I can't take this stupidity anymore. You're thirteenth. Get over it."

"AHHHH!" Dale screamed, putting on his helmet and running out the hut and down the elimination path.

"You guys can go back to camp," Obi said. "Congrats on surviving another elimination."

They left.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dang it feels good to be a captain**

 **Obi:** So… I was fine with Dale until he made me owe Thor a hundred bucks, and- oh yeah, I had to buy him a pink dress. I tried to tell him no, but he said I had to say yes to the dress. Sorry I lost my cool. I haven't been paid yet and those things are expensive!

* * *

"Will Dale be able to survive in the wilderness with only his helmet, his knowledge of first person shooters, and a time traveler?" Obi asked.

"Will Wallace's general distaste for humanity hinder him in the game?" Thor asked. "Yes," he added under his breath.

"Find out next time on…" Obi said.

"Total!" Thor shouted.

"Drama!" Obi added.

"Thorobi Island!" They said together.

"Hey, I just read something," Obi said to Thor. "One time Thor, the Norse god, had to put on a wedding dress and pretend to marry a giant."

"Huh. I wonder if the Norse equivalent of Janet had something to do with that, too…" Thor trailed off.

* * *

 **The Votes:**

 **Aveline:** I don't think it's a surprise that I'm voting for Dale. First he was annoying, then he loses the challenge? I have no issue voting him out.

 **Benita:** Dale. Sorry, but that's just the game. No hard feelings!

 **Bora:** I'm voting for Dale! He's _soooo_ weird! Plus he really messed up in the challenge.

 **Dale:** I cast my vote for Bora. She seems to constantly be irritated whenever I'm around, which makes _zero_ sense. But it doesn't matter, because I think everyone else will want her gone too.

 **Lucifer:** Bye bye, Dale. Hope you enjoyed your two pitiful days on the island.

 **Tico:** It's hard to _not_ vote for Lucifer, but I'm not going to go against my alliance. So I'm voting for Dale, sorry.

 **Vladimir:** Vote helmet man that no help in challenge.

 ** _Obi (Team Captain) cast his vote for Dale_**

* * *

Dale found himself walking into the same clearing that Ruslan arrived in a day earlier. "Man. Game over for me, I guess."

Suddenly, Ruslan fell out of a tree, landing on his butt in front of Dale.

"Gah!" Dale jumped back. "Oh, you're that guy from the opposing squad. What are you doing?"

Ruslan paused before giving his answer. "Um, a bird took something of mine into its nest. I'm just trying to get it back."

"Oh, a new checkpoint?" Dale realized. "I can help you. I have to climb trees all the time to hide from bullies."

Ruslan thought about this. "Sure. That would be a great help, actually."

"Cool. Where's the tree?" Dale asked. After Ruslan pointed it out, he trotted over. "Yeah, I can do this. Give me fifteen minutes."

As he began to climb the tree, Ruslan flashed a sinister grin.

* * *

 _A/Ns:_

 _ **Thor:** Hey, y'all! I wasn't expecting this chapter to be coming so soon, but here it is! Sorry, Dale fans. I guess this is one game he can't win. (See Obi? I can do puns too)_

 _ **Obi:** Dang. I like my puns. I hope you guys like them too. I like Dale, but I had to GUN for him because that was the point of putting him in. He was destined to be an early boot._

 _Please remember to like and subscribe- err, follow and favorite, then Thor and I can keep cranking out this gem of a story!_

 ** _Thor's Thunderbirds_**

 _ **Dior:** The Spacey Stargazer_

 _ **Jin:** The Cutthroat Card Shark_

 _ **Jonas:** The Jovial Bard_

 _ **Ophelia:** The Utter Coward_

 _ **Velvet:** The Marshmallow Addict_

 _ **Wallace:** The Snarky Scientist_

 _ **Obi's Ostriches**_

 _ **Aveline:** The Beautiful Inventor_

 _ **Benita:** The Caring Villain_

 _ **Bora:** The Aspiring K-Pop Star_

 _ **Lucifer:** The Hellraiser_

 _ **Tico:** The Little Guy_

 _ **Vladimir:** The Muscle_

 _ **Elimination Order**_

 _ **Dale:** The Extreme Gamer- 13th Place_

 _ **Ruslan:** The Possible Time Traveler- 14th Place_

 _See you next time!_

 _-Obi and Thor #TheDreamTeam #ThorobiIsland_


	3. Villains Got Talent

"Last time on Total Drama: Thorobi Island," Thor's and Obi's voices were heard as several clips of the episode prior were shown.

"On Thor's Thunderbirds, alliances were being formed left and right," Thor said. "Jin tried to spearhead an all-girls quadfecta but was left wanting when Dior was unable to commit. Wallace started to open up to Velvet and I think Jonas has a crush on Dior. Or maybe it's the other way around."

"After winning their first challenge, Obi's Ostriches were having a good time," Obi said. "...That is until Lucifer started to scheme and plot the demise of… well, pretty much everyone on his team. Except Vladimir. Aveline's crush on Lucifer kept growing and Tico's crush on Aveline did the same. Tico made a pact with Bora and Aveline to vote out Dale, but even if they hadn't it wouldn't have mattered."

"That's because in the fishing-themed challenge, Dale tipped over his and Ophelia's canoe, losing not only the majority of their fish but his spot in the game when every single person on his team, including Obi, decided to vote for him," Thor said.

"Can you blame me?" Obi shrugged.

"Twelve remain!" Thor exclaimed. "Who will be riding high and who will be placing low tonight on…"

"Total!" Obi said.

"Drama!" Thor added.

"Thorobi Island!" Obi and Thor said together.

* * *

 _-Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous (Obikinoah Rendition)-_

Obi and Thor are talking, and the camera pans out to the rest of the island

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (right now!)_

Tico is walking with Aveline, who is stopped by Lucifer. He starts walking with her and Tico sighs.

 _You guys are on my mind (right now!)_

Lucifer pushes Aveline off a waterfall and turns to hold Benita's hand.

 _I figured out what I wanted to be (not now!)_

Vladimir walks over to Lucifer and Velvet follows.

 _And I think the answer is plain to see (not now!)_

Velvet pops a marshmallow in her mouth and is shot with another. Dale is seen holding a marshmallow gun.

 _I wanna be famous (famous!)_

Jin pushes Dale and Lucifer laughs. He smiles at Jin and Jin shakes her head.

 _I wanna live close to the sun (alright!)_

Ruslan is talking to Bora and she moves to the left as Ruslan points. A piano falls from the sky to where Bora was previously standing.

 _Pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (not right!)_

Jonas is sitting on the piano, but picks up his lyre and continues to sing.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way (no way!)_

Wallace is seen with one of his inventions, and Aveline holds her own. Wallace's explodes and he yells, throwing it at Ophelia.

 _I'll get there one day (today!)_

Ophelia screams and runs from the rubble. She runs to Dior and points to the explosion. Dior blinks and walks away.

 _I'll get there one daaaaaay!_

Jin stands in front of Velvet and faces Lucifer, who has Vlad behind him. Jin and Lucifer shake hands. The camera pans out, showing both crossing their fingers. Thor and Obi shake hands, then look at the camera.

 _(Whistling and guitar riff)_

The camera pans upward to show the season's title: Total Drama Thorobi Island.

* * *

Dale was still climbing the tree. To be fair, not a lot of time had passed.

"This is a little tougher than I thought it'd be!" Dale shouted from the tree. "Are you positive that you _need_ whatever's up here?"

"Yes!" Ruslan barked back.

"Okay," Dale huffed. "I'm going to rest up here and keep going in a few minutes."

Ruslan sighed. "Do what you must, Just get that idol clue!"

He clapped his hand over his mouth.

Dale paused. "Idol clue? As in, something that could get me back in the game?"

"No, you idiot. If you have it after day eight you can will it to someone who-" But Dale wasn't listening.

"I can get a 1-Up!" Dale shouted. "I need to get that clue!" He started to scamper up that tree.

"No, you don't!" Ruslan growled. He attempted to start climbing the tree but couldn't get a handhold. "This is harder than it looks," he muttered.

"Is this it?" Dale was already at the top of the tree. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"DO NOT READ THAT CLUE!" Ruslan commanded.

Dale read the clue. "Oh. This is pretty enlightening. I think I might have a good idea of where to find it!"

Ruslan screamed in frustration. "I swear if you don't come down here this instant I will kill you!"

"Uh… that's a no bueno, bro," Dale flashed him a shaky thumbs-up. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ruslan sighed. He walked over to the base of the tree and sat at it. "I guess I'll wait for you to come down. You can't hide forever!"

"Yes, I can! This I swear to you, or my name isn't HaloDalo33!" Dale said, shaking his fist in the air, dramatically.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usernames and Losernames**

 **Ruslan:** That… that imbecile! How dare he try to steal the immunity idol clue after I unwittingly duped him into retrieving it for me! This is supposed to be my story, not his! It's infuriating!

* * *

Wallace was sitting alone on his bed, fiddling with some spare parts. He looked frustrated.

The inventor heard the flap-like door of the tent ruffle, and without looking up he said, "Velvet?"

"Guess again," JIn walked in and sat on the bed opposite him.

"What do you need? I'm busy here," Wallace snapped.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm worried about Ophelia," Jin confessed.

"I'd be too if I had to babysit her," Wallace said.

Jin sighed. "Not that. Her loyalty. Something keeps sticking in the back of my mind…"

* * *

 _Earlier that day, Benita and Jin were sitting together in their fishing boat._

" _So, have you made any good social connections?" Benita asked._

" _What kind of question is that?" Jin replied, stabbing through the water with her spear._

 _Benita shrugged. "Just wondering. You seem like a take-charge kind of gal. I thought you'd have made an alliance, but maybe I overestimated you."_

" _Of course I made an alliance. And before you ask, no, I will not tell you with what person," Jin said even as Benita opened her mouth._

" _Only one person?" Benita looked surprised. "That's confident. Hopefully, they're loyal or else you might be going home very soon."_

 _Jin said nothing, but she looked concerned._

* * *

"What a lovely story. What do you want?" Wallace repeated.

Jin shrugged. "I need your help to test her loyalty, I guess. Can you make me a fake immunity idol that I could plant near her and see if she tells me?"

Wallace reached into his bag and pulled out two brightly-colored statues. "Here."

Jin reached for them, but Wallace pulled his hand back. "What are you going to give me in return?" He asked, looking up.

Jin looked annoyed. "Perhaps if Ophelia is disloyal I'll vote for her instead of you, which will spare you at least one extra day."

"I need better than a perhaps, Kobayashi," Wallace started to stow the fake idols back in his bag.

"I will not vote for you, one hundred percent," Jin promised. "Nor will any of my alliance members if I can help it. Is that good enough?"

Wallace shrugged and once again passed her the idols. Jin grinned. "You won't regret this."

"That remains to be seen," Wallace said. "Get out."

* * *

 **Confessional: What's her favorite card game? Jin rummy! ...Wait, she's a poker player…**

 **Wallace:** Obviously I had prepared several fake immunity idols, among other things, for this competition. I don't expect those statues to fool anybody, though, or else I wouldn't have given them away. Come on, Thor said that the idol wouldn't be in play for a while.

 **Jin:** Some might call this obsessive, but I prefer to stay safe. Sometimes you win by taking a risk but too many risks and you're bound to lose the pot. So I'll test Opehlia with these. _(She holds up the two statues)_ Or, rather, one of them. I'll probably throw the other one into the forest later.

* * *

"If it isn't the fair maiden herself!" Jonas said excitedly as Dior drifted into his line of sight.

Dior turned to him and frowned. "Hi, Jonas…"

"You look concerned," Jonas noticed. "Come! Sit! We have fish!" He held up a skewer-like stick that had several fish on it.

"I'm a vegan..." Dior said. But she still walked over to Jonas and sat beside him.

"What's the issue?" Jonas wondered.

Dior sighed. "Hypothetically- do you know what hypothetically means?"

"No, but I can imagine a situation in which I could," Jonas grinned.

Dior gave him a light shove and a soft smile. "You stole that from _Free Birds."_

"Maybe," Jonas said with a wink.

Dior's smile slowly left her face. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were asked to be in a four-person alliance without the person you trusted the most, would you take it…?"

Jonas gave that question some thought.

Dior wrung her hands. "I'm conflicted…"

"I can tell," Jonas said. "I've never heard you say so much. Who's this person you trust?"

"Well… you," Dior said honestly.

Jonas went silent. When he finally spoke, he said, "I'm honoured. Really, I am. But you shouldn't turn down an alliance in this game. It's too much power to throw away."

"Even if you aren't in it?"

"Consider yourself lucky to have been chosen," Jonas grinned. "Me, I'll work something out."

"Are you sure…?" Dior asked.

"Don't sweat it," Jonas stood. "Well, I'm going to see if anyone wants some fish. See you around!"

He left.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dionas? Jonor? Help me out here, shippers.**

 **Jonas:** My heart goes out to Dior, for I know what it's like to have to choose between companions and the upper hand. It is very difficult indeed!

 **Dior:** _(distantly)_ Jonas is a sweet person…

* * *

Ophelia was walking alone down a path, her hands in her pockets and her head down. She kicked a rock as she passed and sighed.

Then she paused, turning to the rock she had just kicked. Only, it wasn't a rock. It was the same immunity idol Jin had received from Wallace.

Ophelia started to reach down…

"Hiya!" Velvet chirped as she half-walked/half-jogged over.

Ophelia fell over backward, unintentionally kicking the immunity idol into the forest.

"Did I startle you? Sometimes I do that, but not often," Velvet paused to reflect as she helped Ophelia up.

"No, uh, you just startled me," Ophelia dusted herself off. "No offense, er, but what do you want?"

"I feel like we haven't chatted enough. Maybe we're super similar and just don't know it yet because we never spoke!" Velvet exclaimed.

Ophelia shrugged. "Uh, what kinds of things do you like?"

"Well, marshmallows, obviously, but I'm a multi-faceted person and all and there's more to me," Velvet said. "I like… er…"

She paused in thought.

"Why don't you go first?" She finally said.

"I, uh, don't like to talk about, um, myself," Ophelia rubbed her arm shyly.

Velvet frowned. "Some conversation this has turned out to be."

Ophelia chuckled nervously.

They hesitated.

"I'm going to, er, go this way now," Ophelia said, turning as she left.

Velvet sighed and looked at the camera.

* * *

 **Confessional: ...Just like she was on The Office.**

 **Ophelia:** Velvet's kind of nice, but, er, we didn't really click. I think there are, um, better potential alliance members out there. _(Her eyes widen)_ I'm not a terrible person! Please don't show this!

 **Velvet:** Eh, Ophelia's all right. I wonder what she was doing before I saw her, though. _(She shrugs)_ It probably wasn't that important.

* * *

Jin was standing at the edge of a lake, holding one of the two fake statues.

"I already planted the other one, so I don't need _this_!" She shouted the last word as she threw it into the water.

"What was that…?" Dior's voice came from behind Jin. Jin jumped a foot in the air.

"Nothing," Jin lied smoothly. "Just working on skipping stones."

"Floating stones?" Dior asked, pointing to the statue, which was floating down a river.

"You're a Curious Cathy today," Jin muttered. In her normal voice, she said. "Have you thought about my alliance offer?"

"Yes…" Dior said. "I accept…"

Jin nodded and smirked. "I knew you would."

"...on the stipulation that we have Jonas in instead of Velvet," Dior added.

Jin blinked twice. "Done," she finally said, shaking her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm procrastinating a social studies essay right now**

 **Jin:** I didn't want to work with Jonas- in fact, I still don't. However, a four person alliance with one member I dislike is better than a three person alliance. With Wallace protected and Jonas now my ally, it looks like Velvet is the target now.

 **Dior:** _(She stares into the metaphorical abyss)_ It was the least I could do...

* * *

Lucifer had had enough of the team. Everyone was a goody-two-shoes. Lucy thought back to a few hours ago…

"I brought back some water for the camp," Tico had said, holding a pail of water.

"We made a table," Aveline and Benita had chorused.

"Strangled waterfowl for supper," Vlad had mumbled, holding up a dead duck.

And now, here came Bora, skipping and singing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Insane in the Membrane**

Lucifer: These guys are driving me nuts. They're so sweet that my teeth are going to rot. Well, Benita's just covering herself to not appear villainous, and of course, Vlad murdered a duck, but they're all just too much. And here comes Bora with more "good news," I bet.

* * *

"Hey everyone, I found an idol floating down the river!" Bora sang.

Everyone paused.

"Why tell us," Vladimir rumbled.

"Oh, I don't plan on playing it. I'm going to get rid of it soon to show my dedication to the team!" Bora said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bora, Bora, Bora, the Explora**

Lucifer: Wait… what? An idol for the team to share? That's gonna be mine… Idiot…

* * *

Lucifer watched as Bora hummed, putting down the idol on a tree stump in the middle of camp.

Aveline walked back with Benita, finding some sticks to weave into bowls for the table they'd made.

"I love to make things," Aveline said.

Benita said, "That's cool."

"Back home, I invented things all the time," Aveline said while picking up some reeds.

"Nice," Benita said, only half paying attention.

"I'm glad that we're friends because I thought you'd be mad at me for liking Lucifer," Aveline said.

That, Benita heard. "What? I don't like Lucifer, why would I be mad at you?"

"Well… I thought you liked him, but I thought since I'm prettier and because I like him too that you'd be mad at me," Aveline explained.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pardon My French**

Aveline: I'm happy that I was able to tell Benita how I felt. I love having friends on the island! And maybe I'll have a boyfriend soon!

Benita: Wait… What? Okay, so maybe I have a thing for Lucifer, but I'm not going to tell Aveline, because I swear she'd tell someone. Especially since she likes him too. But that thing she said about her being prettier? I thought she was supposed to be nice!

* * *

Vlad stood next to Benita. Benita asked, "So, we're the only ones in Lucy's alliance?"

Vlad said, "Alliance: Vladimir, cute Italian, Lucy. Those Father Lucy's exact words."

Benita blushed.

"What about that girl on the other team? Surely you've seen her staring at you."

"Heart belong to Mother Russia. Not girl," Vladimir answered, patriotically.

Benita laughed.

"Well, my heart belongs to no one," Benita said, walking with Vlad.

"Not Lucy? You not cute Italian?" Vlad asked.

"I mean, I suppose I am, but, we're not official yet. Especially since Aveline is trying really hard to get with Lucifer, too," Benita explained, though most of it went over Vlad's head.

"Aveline… Clingy French chic?" Vlad clarified.

Benita laughed. "Yeah, that would be her."

* * *

"Hey, slow down!" Thor said, bumping up and down on a wild pig.

"This, I like!" Obi yelled, dressed with a fake mohawk and a loincloth. He held a huge hammer and yelled, "HOOOOOOOG RIDEEEER!"

"Woah, boy!" Thor said, trying not to fall off.

Obi sat up and slung his hammer over his shoulder.

"Janet might not be so bad," Obi said, to Thor, who was being bucked around on his boar.

"Really?" Thor said, still bouncing around.

Obi got his hog to stop moving and pulled out a bullhorn. "It's time for a challenge!" Obi yelled.

Thor jumped (fell) off his pig and said, "You stop, Mjolnir!"

The pig glared, but didn't move.

The campers poured in and stopped around the hosts.

"Today's challenge will be a good one," Thor said.

"Because it was my idea!" Obi said, happily.

Thor started to tie a rope around Mjolnir's tusks.

"You will all be in a scavenger hunt, looking for these," Obi said, holding up small statues of ostriches and thunderbirds.

"You must search the whole island, and after you find all four of your mascot, your team wins!" Thor said.

"But, there is a twist…" Obi added.

"Oh, right. Since the teams are even now, no one is sitting out…" Thor said.

Obi said, "But one person on each team will switch for this challenge and elimination! So, if the team you're helping loses…"

"You go to the elimination ceremony and get to cast a vote. If the team you're helping wins, you are immune, too!" Thor said, keeping an eye on the pig.

"This way we can see if the people chosen to switch are team players or individual players," Obi explained.

"So, who would like to switch teams?" Thor asked.

"I'll do it," Lucifer said without hesitation.

* * *

 **Confessional: Take Lucifer out of the garden… I mean team… It's from the Bible.**

Lucifer: Finally! I can be freed of these guys, for a day, I mean, but still! And maybe I can make an ally for the merge here…

* * *

"And who will switch teams for the Thunderbirds?" Thor asked again.

Jin turned around, watching Lucifer walk over, but also causing Velvet to drop a marshmallow. "Oops, this one is one of my favorites, I can't let it go to waste, because these ones are organic. I mean, they're really good, and I love the aftertaste- well, I love all marshmallows' aftertastes, but I mean these ones-"

"Velvet should go," Jin interrupted.

"Um… Okay," Velvet said.

"All right!" Thor said as Velvet trudged over. "So do you guys have any questions?"

Dior raised her hand. "Why did you name us after a Mozilla cross-platform email client?"

"No questions," Thor said to Obi.

Obi shrugged and pulled out his bullhorn. "Is everyone ready?"

"Go!" Thor said, and Obi sounded his bullhorn, which startled Mjolnir the hog. Mjolnir squealed and ran away, breaking the rope which had kept it tied to the tree.

"That's a lawsuit if I don't get him," Thor groaned. He ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional: The question is raised; what is Obi's hog's name?**

 **Thor:** _(His nose is red and he holds a box of tissues)_ I learned today that I'm allergic to hogs. I bet Janet knew this beforehand and is trying to sabotage me! I can't let her! This is a-a-ACHOO!

 **Obi:**...This one was my idea. Don't tell Thor.

* * *

"We're going to split up into groups of two," Wallace decided.

"Who died and made you leader of the team?" Lucifer said, crossing his arms.

"You'd better watch your mouth, newbie. I have no problem with voting you out," Wallace leered. "However, teams of two allow us to cover ground while staying responsible. I don't want any of us throwing this."

"Why shouldn't we just not participate and vote Lucifer out…?" Dior asked.

"Do you really think we'll get Velvet back if we do that?" Jin asked quickly. "I doubt Thor and Obi would want us to throw the challenge. We'd not only be a member short but also have Velvet on the other team telling all of our secrets and strategies."

"Good. Now I will be going with Jonas," Wallace said.

"Me?" Jonas chuckled. "Why, I'm honoured! Truly!"

"I'll take the new guy," JIn grinned.

"That, uh, leaves me, er, and Dior," Ophelia noticed.

"Are we good?" Wallace asked. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

 **Confessional: Autobots, roll out!**

 **Wallace:** I quite obviously set up this to my advantage. See, an alliance of two is no good on a team of six. So I want to recruit Jonas. That way, Velvet will feel safer in the alliance with some extra backup… if she doesn't get voted out.

 **Ophelia:** Apparently Dior's in the alliance now, so, uh, this will be a good time to talk with her.

* * *

"How do we tackle this, team?" Velvet asked energetically.

"Will go with Velvet," Vladimir stated.

"All right, I got the muscle man!" Velvet raised her hand for a high-five, which Vladimir did not return.

"We should send one more with them," Tico said. "How about Bora?"

Bora frowned. "Me? Why me?"

Tico covertly mouthed _recruit for alliance._

Bora smiled. "Of course I'll go with them! It'll be a great opportunity to make a new friend."

"I love making friends!" Velvet said excitedly. "And marshmallows…"

"Then let's go!" Tico declared.

* * *

 **Confessional: A K-pop star, a bodyguard, and a sugar addict walk into a forest…**

 **Vladimir:** Father Lucy told me keep eye on Velvet. Will obey Father Lucy.

 **Bora:** Looks like I got stuck with the job of getting to know the new girl… on the bright side, she seems really nice, so I don't mind too much!

* * *

"What are we doing back at camp?" Jonas asked as they returned to their base camp.

"They said anywhere was fair game. This is the most obvious starting spot I can think of," Wallace replied shortly. "If I were an airheaded host who thought he was smart, where would I hide an idol?"

"Perhaps under a tree?" Jonas said excitedly. He was staring at a tree with the Thunderbirds' logo.

"I have just the device for digging this. One second," Wallace walked into the shelter and returned moments later with what appeared to be a large, triangular screw attached to a small box with an antenna.

Wallace but it down, pressed a button, and stepped back.

"Nothing happened, my good lad," Jonas noticed.

"It's detecting the presence of unusual material," Wallace said. "Once it finds the idol it will dig down and retrieve it."

"So we wait," Jonas sat nearby.

"Yes," Wallace agreed. "Maybe we could talk about forming an alliance."

"Blunt. As a bard, that does not behoove me," Jonas said.

"Still, I think that the last males on Thor's team should stick together," Wallace replied. "Slowly voting out the women and running the game."

"I am enticed. Who should we target first?" Jonas wondered, leaning forward.

Wallace shrugged. "I suppose our weakest link, which would be whoever loses the challenge for us."

Jonas considered this. "If you can get the votes on your side, I shall gladly accept!"

The mining device started to burrow down.

"All right," Wallace agreed. Then the statue shot out of the ground and Wallace caught it. "Let's keep going."

* * *

 **Confessional: Invention used dig!**

 **Jonas:** _I made an alliance with a genius~ My strategy skills are ingenious~ Um, some kinds of acids are selenous~ On a show called Total Drama! (He bows)_

* * *

Aveline sighed. "Who do I talk to now that Lucifer is on the other team?"

"Well… you can still talk to me," Benita said.

"Or me," Tico piped up.

"Okay, thanks, friends," Aveline smiled.

Aveline said, "We should probably look where that Ostrich mark on that tree is, right?"

Tico nodded.

Benita got down on her knees and began to dig. "Yup, here's the statue," Benita said, tossing the statue to Tico.

"All right! One statue down!" Tico started to boogie.

"You're ridiculous," Aveline laughed. "I'm glad we're such good friends."

Tico's smile was extremely forced.

* * *

 **Confessional: Owned and Friend-Zoned**

Tico: I know I'm voting with Aveline. it's not because I like her, it's because I feel bad for her. You know, that her crush on Lucifer is stopping her from talking to anyone else. Seriously. That's it.

* * *

Jin walked with Lucifers.

"This team seems interesting," Lucifer observed.

Jin smiled. "It was worse… We had a self-proclaimed time-traveler, but he's gone now."

Lucifer said, "That sounds interesting, too. We had that Halo addict but everyone voted for him yesterday."

Jin shook her head. "The things people do these days…"

Lucifer smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd have taken over my team by now, but the short kid is a pain in the rear."

"Oh?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"He's the 'nice guy'," Lucifer spat out.

"Oh… You're who Benita was talking about! The one that likes to get his hands dirty," Jin remembered.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me," Lucifer laughed.

"I want to work with you then. Once we merge we can pull your horde of Benita and the Hulk with us." Jin suggested.

Lucifer thought a bit and said, "You mean, we take Benita and Vlad, but not for too long?"

Jin nodded.

"Okay, I'll consider it," Lucifer said, examining his fingernails.

"So… Alliance," Jin said, extending her hand.

"Alliance," Lucifer agreed, shaking it.

"In that case, I should let you know something since you're voting with us," Jin said, quietly.

"You mean _if_ I vote with you," Lucifer said, "we could win."

Jin shrugged. "We could. However," She pointed at Ophelia. "I dropped a fake immunity idol yesterday for her to find. I kept suggesting something about it, but she won't tell me about the idol. I wanted to test her trustworthiness, and she won't say anything. I'm giving her until tonight to speak up but if she doesn't, I want her out."

"Sounds good," Lucifer nodded. "Speaking of idols," he pulled out his own immunity idol. "The K-pop girl found an idol floating down the river and wanted to destroy it. I nabbed it before she could."

JIn started to crack up.

Lucifer frowned. "What?"

Jin sighed. "I'm just… both of us are working with immunity idols. Is this Fijian Idol?"

"More like Villains Got Talent," Lucifer replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Irony layered on like whipped cream on a sundae**

 **Jin:** _(She's laughing again)_ Did… did the idol I threw away end up in Lucifer's hands? This has to be a setup. It's just too perfect. Now I have leverage over him. Lucifer might act tough, but we really know who's in charge. _(She pauses)_ For now.

 **Lucifer:** It was a little weird to find an idol in a river. Jin's laugh made me a little nervous, but, she _is_ a poker player. If there were something suspicious going around, she wouldn't even hint at it.

* * *

"So, uh, what's up?" Velvet said to Vladimir, leaning on a tree. Vladimir said nothing.

"He doesn't really speak much," Bora sighed. "But how are you?"

"I'm good!" Velvet said. "I was a little worried about everyone being mean but everyone here seems to be nice. Plus, you guys have McMuscles here," she pointed to Vladimir, who didn't startle.

"I can tell you, the one guy who would be mean left to the other team," Bora laughed.

"Really?" Velvet asked. "Lucy?"

"It's short for Lucifer," Bora said. "And it's very accurate. He's always scheming, plotting, or making everyone nerv- WOAH!"

Vladimir has quietly snuck up behind Bora and was now lifting her by her shirt collar.

"What are you _doing_?" Bora protested. "I'm famous, for God's' sake!"

"Will not insult Father Lucy," Vladimir said simply.

"I wasn't _insultng him-"_

"Will not insult Father Lucy!" Vladimir shouted. Then he put Bora down and pointed. "Tree with team."

He pointed to a tree with the Ostriches' logo on it.

"Good find! Let's look around," Velvet chirped.

"Yeah…" Bora said, eyeing Vladimir suspiciously.

* * *

 **Confessional: Does Vladimir have emotions? ...Nah**

 **Bora:** _(Angrily)_ You can't just pick people up and threaten them! That's _super_ rude. I'm going to tell Tico and Aveline to vote out Vladimir next.

* * *

Dior and Ophelia walked, Ophelia, shivering, and Dior absolutely quiet.

This all contributed to yet another spooky feeling along Ophelia's spine. Dior saw a marked tree and walked towards it. Ophelia watched, but shivered nonetheless, trying to see from every angle if there were any others around. Suddenly, she heard a rustling, not too far from her.

She held completely still and heard more rustling.

"D-Dior, do you, ah, hear that?" she trembled.

Dior turned around.

More rustling.

Ophelia was shaking worse than a caffeine-loaded Chihuahua strapped to a massage chair in the Arctic. And that's a lot of shaking.

Suddenly, it went dead silent again. Ophelia held her breath.

"A-CHOOOO!" came the sound of Thor's nose's thunder.

Ophelia jumped into the marked tree and said, "Oh, uh, there's a statue up here, Dior…"

Dior grabbed the idol as Ophelia dropped it then scrambled down the tree.

* * *

 **Confessional: Totally not a filler scene**

 **Ophelia:** Sometimes it's, uh, really scary out here. And not just the challenges! The social, er, aspect of it too. I hope real life isn't this hard, um, someday.

 **Dior:** _(Distracted)_ Can someone actually be allergic to pigs?

* * *

Benita saw another Ostrich-marked tree and Tico said, "Hey! Another one!"

He started to run over to dig it up, but was stopped by Benita. "Tico! I'll get it," she said, digging up the statue.

Tico kind of looked confused but consented. Benita handed Tico the statue and bagged the clue.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dos mas**

 **Tico:** We're halfway done with the challenge! This is a breeze. I was kind of confused as to why Benita wanted to dig it up? Maybe she's just got a thing for ostriches… or maybe she's secretly trying to set me and Aveline up by giving us as much time alone as possible!

* * *

"I'm glad we found Mjolnir," Thor said, patting the side of his pig as he and Obi rode. Then he sneezed. "Maybe not. At least we're probably doing better than Halo kid."

"Why did we put those guys on Thunkinoah Island again?" Obi asked.

Thor sniffled and replied, "Um… because it was there? It was more of a production thing so the people don't run into each other."

"Production is starting to become a poisoned word for me," Obi groaned.

"That makes two of u-u-ACHOO!" Thor violently sneezed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sinuses leaking? Use FLEX TAPE!**

 **Obi:** Best hundred bucks I ever spent. _(He grins)_

 **Thor:** _(He sniffs)_ I haven't had the sniffles this bad since I watched _High School Musical 3!_ Uh… with my sister. Because she wanted to watch it. And I wasn't sniffling because it was sad. Someone was… cutting onions. Yeah.

* * *

"Hey, look, it's the others!" Benita said. They walked over to Bora, Vladimir, and Velvet.

"Any luck?" Tico said to Bora.

"We found one," Bora handed the statue to the short guy.

He nodded, grinned, and dropped his voice. " _Any luck?"_

"Velvet and I are hitting it off, but she's really transfixed with Vlad," Bora said. "I think we should vote him off and talk to her when we merge."

"Another tree!" Benita ran to the next Ostrich tree and scrambled to unbury the statue. "Here you go, catch, Aveline!" she said.

"I can help find one, since I'm on your team now," Velvet said to Vlad, holding his arm.

"No need. Italian find all ostrich already," Vlad mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Velvet said, sadly.

Benita grinned. "Just one more to go, everybody!"

Bora smiled. Then she turned to Aveline and Tico, then said, "Y'know, I was thinking, and if we lose, we can always use my idol on one of us! Then we can send Vladimir."

Tico nodded and said, "Do you think Velvet would vote with us?"

"I think so," Bora agreed.

Tico walked off from his team. He eventually turned and saw a fourth Ostrich sign.

* * *

 **Confessional: Benita at her Best**

 **Benita:** I found three of the statues! One more, and it should be all be revealed. Then we win!

 **Aveline:** I feel good about our alliance! Just as long as we're not voting out anyone important… like Lucifer.

* * *

Jin and Lucifer were walking when they spotted Ophelia and Dior. And behind them…

"I think Ophelia dropped a statue!" Jin noticed. "We have to grab it."

"Yeah, we do," Lucifer agreed.

Once Dior and Ophelia left, Lucifer ran over. "Like this?" He picked it up and hurled it away.

Jin nearly choked. "What was that for?"

"You wanted something to happen if we lost. Well, something's going to happen," Lucifer gave her a lopsided grin.

Jin rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Throw a Statue Away day here at Thorobi Island…**

 **Lucifer:** As if I'm letting my team- my _real_ team, the Ostriches- lose. I might be wild, but I'm not crazy.

 **Dior:** _(She frowns)_ I think I dropped a statue...

* * *

"Look! The last statue!" Tico pointed. The team immediately ran over. However, Benita stayed behind this time.

Tico turned and gasped. Benita was trying to scatter the statues on the ground.

"Benita! Can- can we talk?" Tico said, strained.

Benita said calmly, "Yes, let's talk."

They walked off a bit while the team was celebrating having found the statue, and Tico said, "Do you want to explain that?" he said, gesturing to the statues on the ground, which he started to pick up.

"What about it?" Benita replied.

"You wanted to lose the challenge for us?" Tico asked.

"Only to vote out Velvet," Benita said.

"I thought that Lucifer was the villain! But you're plotting against our team!" Tico accused.

"Well… not necessarily… Don't you think this is good for the team?" Benita pointed out.

"Nuh-uh!" Tico said. "If you want me to keep quiet, you're going to help me vote out Lucifer," Tico said.

"Yeah, no." Benita shook her head and walked away.

"Okay, okay, okay, if you want this note, you will help get me a date with Aveline," Tico decided.

Benita laughed. "I can try, but we both know who she's into right now," she smirked.

Tico gave her a handshake and smiled a little. "Thanks, I knew it was worth a try…" he blushed.

Benita shook her head. She whispered to herself, "Lucy will outlive you in this game twice forward…"

* * *

 **Confessional: Tico Time**

 **Tico:** Ha! Benita's setting me up with Aveline! All it took was a bit of blackmail. I should feel bad, but… Aveline!

* * *

"Well, let's head back!" Bora said. The team started to jog back to Lake Thunkinoah.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Wallace complained. He and Jonas were waiting at the clearing where the challenge had been declared.

"I don't know, bro," Obi shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: And to make up for a scene that was supposed to make it to production…**

 **Wallace:** After Jonas and I obtained not one but two statues, we figured the best thing to do was to wait back here. No one else shares the same logic, apparently.

* * *

Jonas stood. "I see some people! Are those our teammates?"

…

…

…

…

…

Obi and Thor watched as Obi's Ostriches ran over to them.

"Four statues!" Tico proudly said, showing the statues.

"There's our winner, Obi, congrats I guess," Thor pouted. "ACHOO!"

Suddenly, Lucifer and Jin returned. "We have a statue!" Lucifer said. Then he looked around. "Oh… we're late."

Then, Ophelia and Dior walked back to camp.

"Do you have a statue?" Jin asked innocently.

"We found one, but, uh, we lost it," Ophelia supplied.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lucifer scolded Ophelia.

"No, I was the one carrying the statue…" Dior interjected.

"Oh," Lucifer scowled.

"So it was your fault, eh?" Wallace nudged Jonas and nodded to Dior. Jonas gulped.

Thor cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sorry, team, but you lost, I'll be seeing all of you at elimination." Then he pointed to Velvet. "You might as well come too because we'll be switching back right after."

"Let's roll out, troops!" Obi cheered, holding up his Clash Royale-esque hammer. He mounted his hog and rode away, his team following.

"C'mon, Thunderbirds and our plus-one, we need to vote out someone," Thor said, trotting off on Mjolnir.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lucy and the Thunderbirds would be a sweet rock band**

 **Benita:** I think I'm lucky we won. Had Tico told everyone about my… ah… deception, it might be me going home tonight!

 **Velvet:** My Obi's Ostriches experience was a good one, all things considered. I was able to make some friends and meet McMuscles… _(She sighs)_ What was I saying?

 **Jonas:** Wallace wants me to vote out the weakest link, which I would be okay with if the weakest link were not Dior! Do I honour the verbal pact I made with Wallace? Or the non-verbal pact with Dior?

 **Lucifer:** So I accidentally threw Dior under the bus instead of Ophelia. Whoops. Now, do I keep going with this Dior development or do I stick with Jin and vote for Ophelia? I feel like my vote holds a lot of power…

* * *

Thor's Thunderbirds, minus Velvet, plus Lucifer, were seated at the lakeside elimination hut. Velvet stood off to one side.

"Your votes have been cast," Thor said to them. "Once again, it's time to fulfill my duty as Team Captain and tell you who I'm voting for and why."

Ophelia and Dior shared a glance.

"My vote has been cast for Dior," Thor finally said. "Unfortunately, you really came up short today when you lost the statue for the team. We can't have mistakes like that here on Team Thor."

Dior nodded.

"Immunity is given out here in the form of snacks, and today's snack is pretzel sticks!" Thor said, showing them five bags of pretzels. "Perfect for… um… anyway, immunity goes to…"

"Jonas."

"Jin."

"Lucifer, surprisingly."

…

…

…

…

…

"Wallace, with two votes against, you are safe," Thor said.

Wallace received his pretzels but cast a look at Jin.

 _I forgot,_ Jin mouthed.

This left Ophelia and Dior in the bottom two.

"G-good luck," Ophelia said.

"Good luck…" Dior replied.

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

"...Dior, with two votes against, you're safe," Thor tossed the stargazer her pretzels. "Looks like you're out, Ophelia."

"What?" Ophelia gasped. She looked on the verge of tears.

Jin stood to hug her. Ophelia accepted the hug, but Jin whispered in her ear, "You should've told me about the idol."

"What idol? What?" Ophelia frowned.

Jin looked confused. "The fake idol I planted for you to find," she whispered.

"I never found an- did you betray me?" Ophelia realized.

Jin said, "Goodbye, Ophelia."

Ophelia shook her head and left without another word.

"You're another member down, Thunderbirds," Thor said. "You'd better start getting a leg up if you want to do well in this competition. Velvet, you can rejoin the team. I'll take Lucifer back to his camp. Get some sleep."

They left in their respective directions.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm not surprised. Are you surprised?**

 **Jonas:** I just couldn't go with Wallace's plan. Dior means too much to me to just vote her out like any other competitor. Hopefully he's not mad.

 **Wallace:** I'm mad. Heck, I'm livid. Jin promised me immunity and yet I'm one changed vote away from going home? She has another thing coming.

* * *

Obi joined Thor on the screen.

"Well, it looks like my team lost again," Thor sighed. "But I'm the king of comebacks and we will not fail!"

"Right," Obi said. "Will Thor help his team actually win again?"

"Will either of Jonas' shaky alliances work?" Thor wondered.

"You'll know soon on…" Obi said.

"Total!" Thor shouted.

"Drama!" Obi added.

"Thorobi Island!" They said together.

"What would we have done if either Lucifer or Velvet had been voted out?" Thor asked Obi.

Obi shrugged. "I don't know, man."

"Me neither," Thor replied.

* * *

 **The Votes:**

 **Dior:** _(Distractedly)_ I vote for Wallace...

 **Jin:** Ophelia had all the time in the world to tell me about the idol that I planted, but she didn't. I can't have an ally who hides things from me. I would be much less confident in hiding things from them. Anyway, I vote for Ophelia.

 **Jonas:** I'm sorry, Wallace, but I just can't betray Dior in good standing. I'll vote for Ophelia. I think she's a target tonight.

 **Lucifer:** After some thought, I've decided to vote for Ophelia. I might as well stay in Jin's good books, and I have no preference over the actual victim of tonight's vote-off.

 **Ophelia:** Um, so J-Jin never told me who to vote for. I, um, don't want to vote for myself, so I think I'll, er, take some initiative and vote for Wallace.

 **Wallace:** Dior cost us the challenge. I feel she may do so again in the future. Therefore, I vote for Dior.

 _ **Thor (Team Captain) cast his vote for Dior.**_

* * *

Ruslan was still waiting at the tree. "I told you I'd outlast you."

"It's only been twenty-four hours! I've spent longer gaming!" Dale bragged.

"That can't be good for your- hey, someone's coming," Ruslan pointed out.

The boys watched Ophelia enter.

"Oh, it's just Ophelia," Ruslan relaxed. "And look! She's eliminated right where she was supposed- WAUGH!"

He said this because at that moment, Dale jumped out of the tree and landed on him.

"Thanks for the distraction, NPC," Dale brushed himself off.

"No, uh, problem…" Ophelia looked at the now unconscious Ruslan. "What's that?" She pointed to the clue in Dale's hand.

"This, doll, is a clue to an idol that can let you back into the game!" Dale said excitedly.

Ophelia's eyes widened. "What does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," Dale started to unfold it, but he saw Ruslan beginning to stir. "Ack! We don't have time! Ruslan's awakening!"

Ophelia started to hyperventilate. "What-"

"Just run!" Dale grabbed Ophelia's arm and the duo ran into the forest.

* * *

 **Confessional: To clarify, Ruslan was right. That doesn't let you get back into the game, but Dale doesn't seem to know that...**

 **Dale:** I know I was mad at that NPC Ophelia before, but come on. She's a non-playable character who can't control her actions. How can I stay mad? Besides, she's pretty cute.

 **Ruslan:** _(He is fuming)_ Dale will pay.

 **Ophelia:** ...What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 _A/N's:_

 _ **Obi:**_ _Obi here, I finally got to work on that chapter's outline… In case you were wondering why the last two chapters were so good, it's because Thor wrote the storyline, along with his characters' interactions, and I wrote in mine. For this chapter and the next one, I get to write the storyline, so let me know how I did! Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!_

 _Also, my hog's name is Oscar. As is the name of the Obi Ostrich mascot, and basically every other ostrich I see either online or in person. It was either name the pig Oscar or Hoggy McHogFace. And I'm not a monster._

 _ **Thor:**_ _Thanks for the praise but this outline was great too! I decided to send Ophelia home here to play with the trope of the shy girl gaining confidence and going far. I think it was a success, but tell us what you think in the comments! And guess what? My dog was named Oscar! We gave him away though._

 _ **Thor's Thunderbirds**_

 _ **Dior:**_ _The Spacey Stargazer_

 _ **Jin:**_ _The Cutthroat Card Shark_

 _ **Jonas:**_ _The Jovial Bard_

 _ **Velvet:**_ _The Marshmallow Addict_

 _ **Wallace:**_ _The Snarky Scientist_

 _ **Obi's Ostriches**_

 _ **Aveline:**_ _The Beautiful Inventor_

 _ **Benita:**_ _The Caring Villain_

 _ **Bora:**_ _The Aspiring K-Pop Star_

 _ **Lucifer:**_ _The Hellraiser_

 _ **Tico:**_ _The Little Guy_

 _ **Vladimir:**_ _The Muscle_

 _ **Elimination Order**_

 _ **Ophelia:**_ _The Utter Coward - 12th Place_

 _ **Dale:**_ _The Extreme Gamer- 13th Place_

 _ **Ruslan:**_ _The Possible Time Traveler- 14th Place_

 _Ser deg neste gang!_

 _-Obi and Thor #ThorobiIsland #ADaleToRemember_


End file.
